Never Turn Back
by ButaTokki45
Summary: Percy Jackson visited his cousin's house for break, but then, tragedy happens to a neighbor. Years later, he goes back to his cousin's house to find that what once happened long ago is still a painful memory to someone important.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Thalia! Wait!" I yelled at my cousin, Thalia. She was a year older than me. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. By the way, my name is Percy Jackson. Right now I'm only 7 years old. I have a lot of family members. There is uncle Zeus, and Hades and aunt Hera, Demeter, and Thalia's mom. Thalia, Nico, Jason, Bianca, and Hazel are my cousins. I have a brother named Tyson, but he was visiting with my dad and mom somewhere. I visited my cousin's house for the summer. So far, it's really good. We had lots of fun. We're in New York and I've already been to the Empire State Building, Pier 17, and the Statue of Liberty. Life has been very good so far. I live on the other side of New York in a small apartment building with my mom and dad. Right now, I'm chasing Thalia. She stole my chocolate chip cookie and I got really mad.

"Thalia! Give back Percy's cookie!" her mom yelled, while busy on the phone.

"Fine!" She stopped running and gave back my cookie. She stuck her tongue out at me and ran off again. I sighed, putting my hand on my forehead.

"What's with the mature look, Percy?" Auntie Grace laughed at me.

"I'm a big boy now. I'm really mature."

"Well, when you grow up, you'll be a handsome young man. You'll even find yourself a girlfriend!"

"YUCK! Girls are gross and they have cooties!" Auntie Grace laughed even more. Suddenly, the door bell rang.

"Hold on, Percy. I have to get the door." I nodded and ran up the stairs, but only high enough to be able to see who the person was. Thalia walked down in curiosity and smacked me on the head.

"Kelp Brain. It's not nice to spy on people." She blew a raspberry at me.

"Pinecone Face, it's not like you've never done it" I whispered back.

I looked back at what happened. When the door opened the door, a girl my age came running in, crying her eyes out. Thalia recognized the girl as her neighbor and friend, Annabeth Chase.

"Annabeth, what's wrong honey? Are you okay?" Auntie Grace came in the living room, where Thalia was, with a towel and tissues. Annabeth was hugging Thalia, with tears still streaming down her face like a waterfall. It was never ending. I just stared at her. She had on a gray hoodie with holes in it and jeans stained with ashes. Her hood was covering most of her face, but her curly hair was covering her eyes. Her face was red and there were burn marks on her cheek and most of her face was covered in dirt. Or burned ashes.

"What's wrong, Annabeth? Please tell me." Auntie Grace and Thalia desperately tried to shake Annabeth into reality. Then, she spoke, but not without stopping a few times.

"My..house..b-burned..." She tried to speak again. "Mom...dad...brothers...gone..." By now, she wasn't able to speak. She just started to bawl really hard again. Thalia and her mom looked shocked. They stopped trying to talk to Annabeth. Auntie Grace suddenly ran to the window and looked across the street. I wasn't able to see what was outside, but I saw a fiery red stream into the room. With her eyes wide, Auntie Grace called 911. She told the police something, but I wasn't able to hear it because Annabeth kept on bawling. Thalia tried the best she could to comfort her. I, on the other hand, just stood there. And watched. After Auntie Grace talked to the police, she started to cry, kneeling down on the ground. I ran down the rest of the stairs to her side. I caught a glimpse of Annabeth's eyes. They made my eyes go wide. It felt like a spark of electricity was connecting the both of us. Her eyes were stormy gray. Sea green to stormy gray. I was back into reality.

"Auntie Grace, what's wrong? What happened?" Then, I saw it. Outside the window, I saw fire. A huge raging fire. It was burning down what once was a three story house. Firetrucks, ambulances, and police cars appeared a few seconds later. The fireman started to blast water at the house and went inside. I looked back at Auntie Grace. "What's wrong?"

"Percy, let's bring you home."

"Oh. Okay." I grabbed my clothes and toys and walked outside with Auntie Grace. I could smell smoke and flying pieces of debris flying into my eyes. I had to blink many times to get it out of my eyes. We got into the car and started to drive off. When we were down the street, almost out of view, the last thing I saw was firemen and paramedics with human shapes inside body bags.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! I hope that you like my new story! I know that it's short, but I hope to add more details on to the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Man, I am so tired. High school is hard. You have tests like every two days. At least my sophomore year ended. Now I have juniors. And something was bothering me, but I couldn't remember what. Oh, sorry for being rude. My name is Percy Jackson and I'm 16 years old. I have raven black hair with sea green eyes. I only live with my mom. She said my dad had been lost at sea for a very long time. I knew that she didn't like to use the word died or dead because in her heart, she feels like he is still somewhere out there, waiting to come home when the time is right. I really love the sea and really hate school. I am very happy that I get to see my cousin, Thalia Grace.

You see, Thalia is like a punk rock chick. She wears black, but she's not goth. She would wear anything that has to do with lightning. She just loves it. But there is a feature that stands out. She has electric blue eyes. It fits in with the lighting , but they are the only things besides freckles that make her look softer than she really is. I warn to not mess with her. She is a year older than me and can really throw a punch. Her mom lives along since her dad left when she was only five. She has only one true friend beside me and my other cousin, Nico. They have adopted a girl named Annabeth ever since I can remember. I don't know much about her except that her house burned down along with her family, She had no one else to take her in so she started to live with the Graces.

I finished reading the registration papers and by that I mean I sat around, staring at the papers with nothing written. I got up and went into my kitchen. There, I see my mom.

"Hi, Percy," she greeted me.

"Hey, mom." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. I walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of coke and dripped a few drops of blue food coloring into it. My mom layed some blue cookies on the table. I looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back. This is a way of saying we won. A long time ago, a man married my mom when I was 12. He was the most disgusting, self-centered, and vain person you will ever meet. That's why I gave him the nickname, 'Smelly Gabe.' He told my mom that there were no such things as blue food, so, my mom wanted to prove him wrong. She started to cook anything she cake with blue food coloring. Ice cream, cake, even coke. Though it won't make a difference, her blue chocolate chip cookies tasted better than a regular one. Go figure. I grabbed a cookie and munched on it, grabbing another one after a minute.

"Percy, I have a surprise." She walked over to the table where I am eating and sat down across from me. "You are going to visit your cousins for the summer." I started to choke on my coke. "I'm sorry Percy for making this all sudden for you, but I really think that you need time away from school. I know that you have been working really h-" I didn't let her finish her sentence.

"Thank you, mom! I really wanted to get away from here! Thank you, thank you, thank, you!" I started to jump up and down like a little school girl. My mom looked bewildered, but then her face changed into a smile. She hugged me when I calmed down, let go, and walked away. I ran into my room and grabbed my backpack, emptied everything out, and filled it with everything I wanted to bring. I was bringing my game boards, even though I hated playing them, my iPod touch, and everything else fun. My mom walked in with a very confused look on her face.

When my bag was halfway full, my mom said, "Percy, what about clothes." I lurched my head over to wear she was standing, with her arms crossed.

"Oh, yeah. I remember that. I just wanted to bring the things I needed first." I gave her a fake smile. She just grinned at me and walked away. Right after she did, I unpacked everything and repacked it with clothes. I was ready to go.

"Percy!" my mom called. "Thalia's here!" I ran out of my room, gave my mom a kiss on the cheek, and ran downstairs to meet Thalia in the car.

"Hey, Kelphead." She looked the same. Same clothes, same spiky black hair, and same confident smile. She had just gotten her drivers license.

"Same as always huh, Pineconeface." I retorted. She gave my a half hearted smile and began to drive. I turned back to see my mom, still standing by the window. I gave her a final wave and she waved back. Finally, I'm going, It felt great. I can't wait!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

We have just arrived at Thalia's house. It was a two story building with bushes in the shapes of squares. The house was a sky blue and had six windows in the front. When I walked in, There was a huge chandelier. There was a big flight of stairs that led to six bedrooms on the second floor with two bathrooms. It was connected to the kitchen. Then, I saw Auntie Grace. Thalia and her live with Uncle Zeus, but he was at work right now.

"Auntie Grace!" She turned around and she didn't look any older than the first time I had seen her. She wore an apron with flour all over it. Her whitish-blondish hair was in a messy bun.

"Percy!" She wiped her hands and walked over to me. She gave me a big hug. "I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

"Auntie Grace, it's so good to see you!"

"I hope that you have a wonderful time here, okay? You're mom told me that you need a vacation and relax somewhere. You have done really good in school." She smiled at me.

"Thank you, Auntie Grace."

I walked up the stairs with Thalia and went into the guest room, which had it's own bathroom and a walk-in closet. Now you see why I really like this place. Thalia walked outside of the room.

"Hey, Percy?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Mom said that after you pack, come strait to the kitchen for a snack, okay?"

"Okay. Sure." Thalia left. I unpacked everything and fell onto my bed. I took in a deep breath and thought about the last time I was here. Nine years ago. I can't remember much, but I can recollect enough to know that it was the worst night for someone. A fire. And police, ambulances, and firemen. A huge raging fire and, and. Gray eyes. Steel gray eyes. They were sharp, but sad and depressing. I felt a connection. It was close. It was very close. And then, fire surrounded it. Those eyes started to melt away. Not from the image in my head, but from my memory. It's slipping away. Away... And then, I woke up with a start.

"Percy, dinner!" Thalia called from downstairs.

"C-coming." I was still very shaken up by that dream. But it was real. Something about it was still bothering me. Someone was still here. I quickly got out of bed, noticing that I was sweating, and shook my hair around. It was covering my eyes, but I parted it to the side. I walked down the stairs, but something sent a chill down my spine. A familiar pair of eyes set themselves on me. I turned around. I caught a glimpse of stormy gray eyes. Sea green and Stormy gray. My green eyes widened. There was a girl, at least my age, staring out of the room two doors down. She had on a gray hoodie, a very familiar one. The room was dark except for a crevasse of light from the windows. As soon as she saw me, she shut the door. I was pretty startled, but thought that she was another guest.

When I reached the kitchen table, they looked at me confused. I knew that I had on a startled face.

"N-nothing," I lied. I sat down, but their stares didn't change. "Okay, fine. I saw something upstairs. Someone. It just felt like someone I knew from a long time ago." Thalia and her mom looked at each other and then, back at me.

"We'll tell you something after dinner," Auntie Grace said. I wanted to argue, but I knew that they wouldn't tell me anyway. So it stayed silent for the rest of dinner.

"I am stuffed!" yelled Thalia as we all walked over to the living room, crashing on the couch. I sat down next to her.

"Yup! The spaghetti tasted the best!"

"Thanks. I always cook the best for my guests." We all had a good laugh for a while. Then, the room filled with tension.

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me." They looked at each other again and Thalia started.

"Percy, there is a girl living in here. Mom adopted her when..." Auntie Grace continued.

"Her house burned down, Percy. You were there that night. It was so...horrible. I had to bring you home that night." Now that night came back crystal clear. I remember that burning house down the street, the red light filling the room with dread, and...

"There were body bags. I remember. You were driving me down the street when they were putting body bags into the ambulances." Thalia bit her lip while Auntie Grace looked like she was starting to cry. Tears were forming in her eyes and Thalia had something about her eyes. I sensed weakness in them. After a few seconds of stifled cries from them, they continued.

"They were trying to drag her out of this house, but she didn't want to leave. She was so scared, Percy. She was begging to stay here, trying to run away from them and hiding. She was so desperate." Auntie Grace's voice was cracking.

"So that's why we adopted her. I was an old friend of her's. She use to be so happy." Thalia handed me a picture of a seven and six year old girl. The seven year old was obviously Thalia with her black spiky hair and confident smile. But then, there was another girl with curly blonde hair in a braid and had a dazzling smile. Her eyes were what stood out the most. They were the same gray as the ones I saw in my room, dream, and memory. Except that they were happy and excited.

"Her name is Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. She use to be so full of life, but when her house burned and her family died...she just broke down." Thalia continued. I was uncomfortable with the atmosphere. Something was wrong.

"She had no other relatives, so, we took her in. She was never the same again. She doesn't open herself up, she's never happy, and she would always stay in her room." Oh. I didn't know that that's what happened. Suddenly, there was a banging sound by the corner of the room. Everyone turned.

"You promised," squeaked a voice. It was her. She had on black sweat pants and a gray hoodie with the hood on. Her face was covered by what was once beautiful blonde hair. I wasn't able to see her anything higher than her nose.

"You. You're that girl..." I never got to finish because she started to run off, tears in her eyes and dripping on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that this was a good chapter, I got some of the inspiration from Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge. It's a drama and it's pretty good. Sunako is a horror girl and has always kept to herself and Kyohei and his friends try to turn her into a 'lady'. It's really good. Anyway, that's just where I got it from. :D Mada mada dane~Ryoma Echizen...love that!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was late at night and I couldn't sleep. It was probably because of the storm that had been brewing outside, but I knew that it was because of different reasons. Annabeth Chase had made me a little jumpy after dinner. Everytime there is thunder or lightning, my heart would beat faster and my breathing heavier.

I can't believe that a person can actually throw away their life like that and stay in seclusion. It was pretty bothersome to me. I mean, I wish that I was always in me room. People outside would bully me and I wouldn't be able to get over it. I was very...fragile, as you might say. But her. Why can't she just change and be happy again? Why did she have to throw away everything that matters to her the most? The more I thought about it, the more angry I got. I kept asking myself these questions, unable to answer them. Why can't she just get over it? Why can't she just deal with it? Doesn't she know that some people have it worse than her? I know that losing your family and house is bad, but there are people who can't even create memories because they never had a home. Or a family.

I wasn't able to deal with it any longer. So I got up in my baggy green shirt and black shorts, crept downstairs into the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of whip cream and spray-able cheese. I walked over to the cabinet in complete darkness, trying to avoid bumping into anything, and reached for some Oreo cookies. I sprayed the whip cream and cheese on the Oreo and started to eat it over by the counter. I know, seems gross, but it tastes so good, especially for a midnight snack. I ate for a few more minutes and walked over to the refrigerator once again, put everything back, and poured some milk in a cup. I had only one gulp when I heard a creaking noise in front of me. Suddenly, the lights turned on and I see a girl with messy blonde hair, a navy blue tank top, and white basketball shorts on. My eyes widened. It was Annabeth.

Her eyes were wide open in surprise. A second later, her face turned from surprise to annoyed. I just remembered that I had a cup of milk in my hands, about to go down my throat. I was surprised, so I accidentally started to choke on it and spilled some on the ground. She looked even more annoyed at me. She walked over to the kitchen table, where they kept the paper towels, and ripped a few pieces off. Then, Annabeth walked over to me and wiped the floor. I had to step out of the way when she gave me the evil eye since I was standing on top of the mess. Then, she got up and started to wipe my shirt. But before she did, she tied her hair into a messy braid. Some parts of her hair sticking out. Then she started to wipe my shirt. She was so close that I could hear her breathing and feel the hot breath on my chest. It has been the closest I have been to a non-related girl, but I didn't care. What I cared about were her eyes. They weren't like the ones from dinner, Instead, they seemed very intelligent and could sense things. I couldn't help but stare at them for the rest of the time she was cleaning.

When she was done, she caught me staring and I blushed. She threw away all the wet paper towels and started to walk away. Then, she turned of the lights. Of course, I was still in the kitchen.

"Hey! I'm still in here," I said, loud enough for only her to hear. Then, the lights came back on and I saw a very unsatisfied face a few feet in front of me. Her hair was back to being a long mess. One of her hands were on her hips. Only half of her eyes were opened, which probably meant that she was tired. She stared at me for a few more seconds, turned back, and started to walk away again. " Hey, wait!" She turned around looking very angry, but I needed to talk to her. "Um, I know that this is sudden, but can we talk?" I walked over to the kitchen table pulled out a chair, and my hand gestured for her to sit down. Her eyes were like they were analyzing me and collecting data in her head. Man, what is her problem. She is really starting to creep me out.

"Well?" I was waiting. She finally walked over and sat down. I sat down to the chair across from hers and stared deep into those eyes. I might've looked really weird, so she quickly got up, and started to speed walk away. I hurriedly got up and ran behind her. I grabbed her hand and it felt like a spark connected the two of us. She quickly turned her head and she looked at me, eyes wide and mouth a little opened. I had a stern look on my face. We stayed like that for a few seconds and I was able to count the beats in my heart. They were loud and fast.

Finally, she stood up strait and walked over to the table again. I did the same. This time, I wasn't such a creep and started to talk right when I sat down.

"Why?" I asked. She gave me a confused look. "Why did you shut yourself in? Why are you so...why do you keep to yourself like this?" She gave me a serious stare with only her teeth showing. She was a second from running up to her room, so I quickly grabbed one of her hands to prevent her from running. She stared down at it and had a very scared look on her face. "Why?" Can't she tell me? I bet she doesn't even now that I was the boy from years ago. The one that saw her house burn down, the one that saw her crying and hanging on to Thalia for her life, the one that saw the body bags being carried into the ambulance.

She didn't look like she wanted to answer. Instead, the floor looked more interesting to her. Suddenly, the lightning flashed outside of the window and a huge roar of thunder boomed from behind me. She straitened up and looked, eyes wide, behind me. Annabeth's eyes were filled with terror and tears when she saw the lightning and heard the thunder. I turned around for not even a second, but I let go of her hand and she dashed upstairs as fast as a cheetah.

"Hey, wait!" I screamed, not caring if anyone else heard me. I was pretty sure that the thunder covered up the sound. I ran after her and caught up to her just in time. She was about to close her bedroom door, when I stuck my hand in their, and one hundredth of a second later, I noticed that it wasn't the best idea to do that.

Annabeth slammed the door on my fingers.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I yelled. She saw what she did and opened the door and it hit me on the forehead. "OW!" I yelped in pain again. Annabeth shut the door, so I wouldn't get in. I started to get really angry. "Why can't you just ANSWER ME!" I yelled slamming at her door. "WHY?" I knew that I might've been really scary, but I needed an answer. I turned around and slid down her door. One of my knees bended upwards, while the other sticking out. My hands were covering my face and my messy hair was covering that. I could hear crying behind the doors. Then, the rain turn to a light drizzle. The lightning and thunder stopped. I took in a very deep breath and sighed.

"Please tell me why? Why did you throw your happiness away? Why did you do that and why did you run? It was just thunder and lightning? What happened?" There were a few seconds of silence and then,

"Because I was afraid." It was such a small and timid voice, but it cracked and I knew that she had been silently crying. My eyes widened.

"Of what?"

"I was afraid that," she took a deep breath. "Afraid of him." Him?

"Who's him?"

"I don't know if you know it, but, when I was seven, I use to live across the street." I wanted to tell her that I already knew, but I let her keep talking. "One night, I was watching TV with my little brothers when...when a man burst into our home and threatened to kill my parents if they didn't hand me over. He kept asking for Annabeth, but they didn't want to give me to him. My mom screamed and my dad tried to call 911, but he killed him and the rest of my family!" She started to cry really hard, but continued. "I ran to this very house and tried to stay their. I found Thalia and her mom hear with a strange boy. I've never seen him around here. Mrs. Grace called the police, but by then, my house had already burned down. And worst of all, that man didn't wear a mask. I can still remember his face! It's horrifying! I don't think that I'll ever get that crooked face out of my mind!" She started to cry once again. "Your face just morphed into him when the lightning flashed behind you. The thunder sounded like the door breaking open." It took her a while to keep talking. By now, I'm very shaken up. Her story has been bothering me. "I needed to protect myself, so I started to dress differently and not trust people anymore. I was scared that that man would come back and finish me off!" Annabeth then started to cry the most horrifying cry I have ever heard. I stood up, opened the door to find Annabeth on her knees, looking up at me with puffy red eyes, and a black blanket around her. I ran over to her and gave her a hug.

It wasn't just a regular hug. I meant it. She was very shocked. Her eyes were wider than before.

"I will make sure that you stay safe, even if it means that I will have to risk my life." I know that it sounded cheesy, but I really meant it.

"Thank you," she whispered. And we both drifted off to sleep. Right by each other.

* * *

><p><strong>So far, this has been the longest chapter and I think that it was really strong. Hope you liked it even though it was pretty cheesy. Please review! :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I woke up, sunlight in my face. I was lying on the ground and groaned when I got up, The floor was hard. I rubbed my back and eyes, wondering where I was. I blinked a few times and noticed that right next to me was a girl with curly blonde hair and a tank top with shorts on. Annabeth. Everything came back to me about the night before. I was going to get a midnight snack and then, Annabeth appeared. We then had a cat and mouse chase and she answered my questions. But how did I end up here? I jogged through my memory about what happened after the front door. Suddenly I remembered.

I blushed a deep red. Oh. My. Gods. I had hugged Annabeth to make her feel better. And I even told her that I would risk my life to protect her. We fell asleep after that. Hugging. I quickly got on my feet and my knees were wobbly from the embarrassment, and tried to walk out the door. The knob wouldn't turn. Annabeth suddenly woke up from all the noise I was making. She rubbed her eyes and adjusted her back before noticing me. When she did, her eyes were wide.

"I was just trying to leave," I said, chuckling nervously afterward. She got up and stretched. I tried the doorknob once again. I guess it was jammed. And then, the door swung open, and like the klutz I am, I fell backwards.

I crashed down on something, but it wasn't the floor. It was Annabeth. I landed on top of her and we were so close to each other. Our eyes widened and we turned so red, that I was pretty sure we were going to explode. We stared into each others eyes for a few seconds longer when she punched me on the face like I was some pervert. Man, her punch was just as hard as Thalia's. I got off of her and rubbed my nose.

"Oohhh, that REALLY hurt!" I yelled. Annabeth looked alarmed and got up. She went into her bathroom and grabbed a wet towel. She then pulled away my hand and placed the wet towel on top of my nose. "Ooowwww!" I quietly screamed. I checked the clock in her room. It was ten in the morning. Shoot.

I ran out of Annabeth's room so she was able to change. I went into the guest room where I was supposed to stay for the night if it weren't for that..incident. I got changed as fast as I can without my clothes touching my nose and with one hand. I put on a sky blue shirt with Bermuda shorts. I walked into the my bathroom brushed my teeth, washed my face, and changed the towel. It started to feel better, but it left a big, ugly bruise on my nose. I sighed. It could've been worse. Like it could've broke. Or worse. Fallen off. I shook my head and adjusted my hair. When I was done I walked out again, covering the bruise and I found Thalia standing outside my room. She had on a 'Death to Barbie' shirt on with a broken Barbie doll, black skinny jeans, black Uggs, and a green cardigan. Her hair was a big, spiky mess and it looked like a black porcupine on her head. She had on black eye liner and

"Yes, Pinecone Face?"

"Morning, Kelp Head. I was just wondering, you didn't have anything to do with the broken windows yesterday, did you?" What?

"No. Why? Did something happen?" I was starting to get worried. My speech went faster.

"Yeah. Someone broke in yesterday and the windows in the kitchen are broken. I guess no one heard it because of the storm outside yesterday." Wait, I was in the kitchen last night and I didn't see any broken windows. I only stayed there for about twenty minutes with Annabeth.

Of course, I didn't tell her that for I was scared that she would ask embarrassing questions like why we were there last night or what did I do to poor Annabeth.

"Okay. I'll just tell mom that you weren't there when it happened." She walked away with a terrified look in her eyes.

I walked downstairs and found that police were in front of the house. Some investigators were inside the house, searching for fingerprints. Then, my cellphone rang.

"Hello?" I answered. I heard shouting from the other end of the phone. "Ouch," I yelled. The investigators and police looked at me. I smiled nervously at them and they went back to doing whatever they did. "Hello?" The voice stopped and then started to rant on again.

"Percy, are you okay? Your aunt called me and told me that someone broke in! Are you okay?" My mom was going on and on.

"Mom? Mom? MOM!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me again. This time, I just ran upstairs. I answered her when I reached my room. "Hello?"

"Percy, are you alright?" My mom asked.

"Mom. I'm fine. There's nothing wrong. Just someone broke the window. It could have been the storm."

"I know, sweetie. I'm just...really afraid." Who knows what could have happened to you. What if it was a person who was there to...kill you?" My mom started to cry.

"Mom, I'm okay. Sorry for making you worry. I promise that I'll stay in touch with you. I'll punch anyone that harms me, okay? I'm tough," I reassured her.

"Oh, thank you, Percy. Thank you."

"I promise to stay strong. Thanks, mom. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up. I walked out of my room and ran down the stairs. We weren't allowed to go into the kitchen, so I ate cereal in the living room. I found that Auntie Grace and Thalia were also eating in the living room.

"Hey. Good morning." They didn't seem to notice. "Hello? Guys?" I waved my hands in both of their faces, but that still didn't get their attention. So I just ate the cereal without another sound. It was pretty awkward to see investigators going around the house, doing their work, while we were all eating breakfast like normal people. Then, an investigator came over to where Auntie Grace was.

"Mrs. Grace?" He had on an investigator's suit and a hat covering his brownish-reddish hair. He had a cut mark on his neck, but he looked like any other ordinary guy. He had on a playful smile, and it looked like he was good with kids.

"Yes?" Auntie Grace stood up.

"We found that their were no traces of fingerprints, so you might be fine. Just make sure you have an alarm system next time, and don't go anywhere it's dark. Always keep the lights on, okay?

"Okay. Thank you." The man smiled at her and left.

"Mom? We're good now, right?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, sweetheart." Auntie Grace hugged Thalia and then sat down again. We brought our cereal to the kitchen table and continued to eat.

"I'm sorry, Percy, what did you say?" Auntie Grace asked me. I slapped myself on the forehead.

"Nothing." After we had finished eating, I had nothing else to do. So I felt like playing detective and walked into the kitchen. I was just joking, but I knocked over a plastic cup with some water in it. I groaned and walked over to the kitchen table and grabbed some paper towels. This reminded me of last night. I started to smile. There was this fuzzy feeling inside of me. Why? Why do I feel this? What is this? Man, I ask a lot of questions.

I bent down to wear the cup spilled. When I cleaned up the mess, I noticed something. I knelt down to take a better look at it.

"Oh. My. Gods." It was a shoe print. There were two marks. One lead into the kitchen. The other led out of it. I blinked. I can't believe that I'm seeing this. Why didn't the police notice this before? That man said that there weren't any marks. I stepped back and stared at this. I was about to turn around when I bumped into someone. Something cold came over my mouth. I fell onto the ground. I looked up and saw a scar, but it was blurry. Then, I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**To everybody that reads my other story, Once In A Lifetime, sorry that I haven't been updating. I promise to do it soon. My cold just hasn't gone away yet. But I will update.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

I opened my eyes. I was laying down on some kind of surface. Ouch! My hands, they're tied. I struggled to get them off. Where am I? I can't remember anything. All I know is that I found something, but then blacked out. I blinked a few times to see where I was. It was blurry and dark. I could vaguely make out where I was. I sat upright and found that behind me was another pair of hands. Of course, I couldn't see it, so I had to guess. I knew that Auntie Grace went looking somewhere in town to fix the window. Thalia went over to her friend, Luke's house today. That only left one person. Annabeth

"Annabeth?" I whispered, afraid that someone might hear me. "Annabeth?"

"She can't hear you," said a deep voice. It was very familiar, but I didn't have the power to think. I was really weak right now. I couldn't see anything. It was too dark.

"What did you do to her. Tell me," I threatened. He laughed.

"Or what?" I said nothing. "See, you are far too weak to help her. Don't worry. She's not dead. Yet."

"TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO HER, YOU FREAK!" I screamed. That got Annabeth to wake up. I could feel her hand twitch from behind me. "Annabeth?" I whispered. The lights suddenly went on. I was blinded for a few seconds, but then I was able to figure out where I was. I was in the basement. Someone else's basement. "What the..." I looked to the left of me and found a dirty bathroom. It looked as if it hadn't been cleaned out for years. Then, I looked to the right. There was an oak desk with a black, leathery chair, but someone was sitting on it. I saw a tool box nest to the desk that said 'Investigation'. Suddenly, the chair spun around and what I saw made me terrified.

A man with a black gun was sitting there, one leg on top of the other. He had on a sweater vest and a tie. His pants were midnight black and his brownish-reddish hair neatly combed. He had a visible scar on the right side of his neck. I knew immediately who it was.

"You. You were there at the house. Who are you?" I growled in a deep voice.

"Why didn't you ask your little friend there." He pointed the gun behind me, at Annabeth. She was wearing an orange shirt with capris, hair tied into a messy ponytail, and one flip flop. Everything about her was fine, except that she was passed out. How would she know? She wasn't there when Auntie Grace was talking to him.

"Annabeth?" I turned around and faced the back of her head, which was covered with a hood. She didn't move. "Annabeth? Who is he? Please be awake, Annabeth. Annabeth?" She still didn't move. I looked back at the horrible man. "What did you do to her?" I gritted my teeth, waiting for an answer. I swear, when I get out of these restraints, I'm going to wring his neck till new scars appear. He got up and walked in front of me.

"I did nothing. And by nothing, I mean I killed her family, kidnapped her, and am going to finish her off." He smiled evilly at me. He was the one that killed her family? He was the one that made her throw away her life? He was the one that was the one that hurt her?

"You creep!"** (A/N: I wanted to use worse words, but of course, I want this to be appropriate. For the younger viewers.)** I started to struggle really hard, but then, he pointed the gun at me.

"If you move, you die." I gritted my teeth and I wanted to lash out at him, but couldn't. If he killed me, who knows what he'll do to Annabeth. What he'll do to Thalia and Auntie Grace. What he'll do to everybody! I was breathing heavily and I was able to hear my own heart beat. Suddenly, I felt a movement behind me.

"Annabeth? Are you awake?" I asked without turning around. I felt Annabeth's hand get warmer. I clenched it for support. "It's okay, Annabeth. We'll get out of here." I turned back at the mystery man and gave him a death glare. His smile just got wider. "What do you want?"

"I want money. And your little girlfriend there has a lot." I blushed. First of all she isn't my girlfriend and second of all, what money?

"What? She's not rich. She lives with my cousin and aunt."

"I guess she didn't tell anyone, huh?" Tell what? I looked at him, obviously confused. He shook his head. "It's too bad I have to kill you before you actually get a brain. Hey blondey!" he yelled over to Annabeth. I blocked her from his view.

"What do you want with her?" I glared at him.

"If she doesn't want to tell you, than I will." He turned around and then turned back to me. "You see this scar here?" I nodded. "Well, she caused it. When I went to her house that unfortunate night, I needed to kidnap her to gain money. But of course, her family had to save her, become the hero. How stupid. They wouldn't stand a chance against me. Her family was filthy rich, and, I just needed the money. They owned a company selling jewelry. So now you know why I chose to rob them. I just didn't expect...someone to cause a fire. Luckily, I got out fine, but as for them..." he started to laugh.

"YOU IDIOT! DON'T YOU EVER THINK OUF OTHER PEOPLE!" I was really getting angry with this guy.

"SHUT UP!" He pointed the gun at me and my eyes widened with terror, but I still had a glare in my eyes. " If you don't, I'll shoot and she's next." I had to shut up. Annabeth turned around and so did I. Her face was full of terror and fear. Her eyes were full of tears and it left traces on her cheek. I knew that she was silently crying.

"You, get up." Annabeth just looked at me with horror. "I SAID GET UP!" screamed the man. Annabeth obeyed. She tried really hard to get up, but I wouldn't let her. My hands were holding hers and I didn't want to let go.

"Don't, Annabeth. He'll kill you." I whispered.

"Who said that I will kill her," said the man. I whipped my head at him.

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see. Oh wait, you won't see. Because after I'm done with her, I'll come and kill you. I might as well tell you right now. You see, I can't get any money right now. She has to be at least eighteen years old to be able to take it...unless she's married." Annabeth and I looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Annabeth whimpered.

"I mean, she and I will be wedded. And I already got your gullible aunt to sign the papers, allowing her to get married to me."

"What? No way, my aunt would never do that. She would never let Annabeth marry someone at this age. Especially you," I spat at him. I guess I crossed the line because he suddenly raised his right hand, where the gun was, and struck me across my face, making my lip start to bleed.

"You!" he yelled, looking at Annabeth. She had a look of distress on her face. She was scared. And I couldn't bear to look at her like that. "Come on." Annabeth didn't move. My hands were still interlocked with hers. I looked up at her. I was loosing consciousness and started to feel dizzy.

"Don't go."

"Come on!" He bent down and pointed the gun on my throat. "Or else lover boy dies." My breathing was a lot heavier and deeper. Annabeth reluctantly stood up. When she stood up straight, the man went over to her, grabbed her arm, and started to pull her. Annabeth screamed. She struggled to hurt him, but her hands were tied behind her back. She managed to whack him on his face and had ran two feet away from him when he grabbed her from behind around her waist and lifted her. I was loosing consciousness and fast. Annabeth kicked and screamed, but it didn't help at all. They were already up the stairs, but the door wasn't all the way shut.

"Percy! PERCY! PERCY!" she screamed. I gathered up all my energy and ran after her. I got up to the first few steps, but then, disaster struck. The door slammed shut.

"No. No!NO! Annabeth! ANNABETH!" I could still hear a faint scream of my name, but I was too late. All of a sudden, it stopped. I slammed the door with my head. I didn't care it I was bleeding. I made a promise to Annabeth to keep her safe no matter what. And now, I had just broken that promise. I started to cry.

She's gone, and it's all my fault.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I heard the door to the house slam shut. I looked everywhere for a window that I was able to break. No luck. I had no choice but to try to ram the door down. I started a few feet away from the door and stairs.

"1,2,3!" I ran forward and slammed into the wall with my side. It hurt a lot, but I was trying my best to ignore the pain. I back up again, but this time farther.

"1,2,3!" I ran, but hit the door only to find that it was still standing. And still locked. I was feeling really dizzy. I staggered backwards, trying to find something that I can hold onto. I just fell right on my butt.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed. I have to do this. I need to. I'm the only one that can help her. I got up one last time. I started even farther than the first two tries.

"1,2,3!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I ran forward as hard as I could and rammed the door down. I fell on the ground . My hands were still tied behind my back, so I used the door to get it off. When I finally got it to come off, I looked around and saw that it was only the afternoon. It was still bright and sunny, making me squint and blink a couple of times. I got up on my feet, still dizzy, and rubbed my wrists. The rope left a burn and it didn't look good. I quickly ran around the house to find the kitchen. It was actually easy since it was the same layout as Auntie Grace's and Thalia's house. That means that they live on the same block. But something I saw made my very disturbed. On one wall in the living room was filled with pictures and newspapers. All of the Chase family. One was title 'Disaster For A Seven Year Old Child', while another said, 'An Attempt, Not Accident.' I found a picture of the night of the fire. I can remember it crystal clearly. There was another picture, but it was of Annabeth. She was at least twelve with a hood over her head, walking down the street with a boy, wearing all black, and a girl with spiky hair. Annabeth must be hanging out with Thalia and my other cousin, Nico. I couldn't take anymore so I ran out of the room, but not before I saw a pair of owl earrings on a table. They were silver and small, but looked very delicate. It looked very important and the man didn't look like he had any other family, so I just took it.

I rinsed my hand with water in the kitchen and instantly felt better. I washed away the blood on my lips and ran out. They can't be that far away. It was only a minute. As fast I could, I ran to Auntie Grace's house, but no one was home. I yelled out in frustration. I looked inside of the windows and found that there was a clock in there. It was 6 o'clock. The nearest Courthouse was at least a half of a mile away. I can run.

I ran for at least five minutes and as fast as I could. I didn't care if my feet were bleeding or if they have to be amputated. I ran past people with confused faces and buildings. I guess I was all dirty and bloody, but I could care less about that. I have reached the town. My hair rose to the top of my head because of how fast I was going. My sea green eyes were as piercing as Annabeth's. I searched the town to find the courthouse and found the a vehicle parked in front of it. It was on a handicapped parking space, but the car itself didn't have any handicap sign. I knew that this was the car since he was probably in a hurry. It was across the street and I ran right past a few cars with them beeping at me.

I finally got inside. I went to the front desk and found a lady sitting behind it, reading a history magazine. Her hair was a midnight black, but her eyes were calculating and sharp. They were steel gray, but wise. They reminded me of...of Annabeth. I ran over to her, pushing a few people and receiving a few glares.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the marriage room thing is?" I asked as fast as I could without taking running out of air. I took a big breath afterward.

"Do you have an appointment? I can't let you in without one." She went back to reading her history magazine. Her name tag said Halea Paltans.

"Please, this is really urgent. If you don't let me, a very bad man is going to do something terrible! I need to know where the room is. Please?" I gave her my best worried face. I knew this isn't the time to goof off, but I really need to find out where.

"Sorry kid. There is someone already inside. This middle age man with brownish-reddish hair named Miguel Solocs and a blonde teenage girl named Annabeth Chase are going to get married." She looked really concerned. " That is really sickening, but he showed me the papers signed by her parent or guardian and it looks legit. I even ran it through the town database and found that it was real." Annabeth. " Who would sign off their daughter? Anyway, unless you're her boyfriend, I can't let you in." I can't believe that I'm going to say this, but it might just work.

"I'm her boyfriend." I said, feeling a blush creep up my face.

"What?" Halea looked confused.

"I said that," I took a breath. "I'm her boyfriend." She looked at me with a serious face and seemed to study it.

"Are you sure because if you are lying, I will know if you aren't good for her." She stared at me. Her eyes looked like they could see right through me.

"Yes. I'm her boyfriend." I gave her the most serious face I've ever done. She seemed to be able to believe it.

"Fine. Last door on the left."

"Thank you so much." I started to run off when Halea yelled back to me. I couldn't see her, but I knew that she knew that I was listening.

"Take good care of Annabeth. And if you don't, I will find you, Percy Jackson." Wait. How did she know my name? I ran back to the counter, but Halea was already gone. I blinked a few times and looked around to see if I was crazy. Did I just imagine her, or was she real. Suddenly, I heard my own heartbeat and it somehow reminded me of the situation that I was in at the moment. I followed Halea's instructions and ran to the last door down on the left.

I tried to open the door, but it was locked. Of course, this door wasn't as hard to push down as the one in that evil man's basement. Let's just say that I didn't fall this time.

I saw a priest look at me with a bewildered expression on his face. Annabeth stood next to the Miguel, looking just as surprised, but he looked like he was going to murder me. They were only a couple of meters away. Like the idiot I was, I just stood there until he said, "Let's just get married quick. NOW!" He yelled at the priest making Annabeth flinch. Fear flooded in her eyes and a single tear streamed down her dirt stained face. I ran towards them.

I grabbed Annabeth by the wrist, but she winced. Oops. This time, I grabbed her by the hand, interlocking our fingers. I pulled her away and gave Miguel a murderous look.

"Arrest that man!" I yelled as hard as I could. People started to swarm into the room, wondering what all the commotion was about. Miguel paled, knowing that he couldn't plead innocent since I know where he lives. I could finally feel relief, victory,...and a growing blush. I was still holding Annabeth's hand. But, I didn't care.

"Arrest him! He kidnapped Annabeth and I! He was going to rob her! And, he was the one that killed the Chase family years ago!" Everyone was silent, but shock filled the air.

"That is not true! I happened to fall in love with this lovely lady and she fell in love with me! We are going to be married and this," he pointed his index finger at me. "This stopped it! Out of jealousy!" Jealousy? Are you serious? I've never felt jealous in my life. Especially in a situation like this. Not counting that moment in fifth grade when I had a crush on a TV actress.

"He's LYING!" People looked at me. My face started to go from a victorious one to the same one I felt when I wasn't able to help Annabeth. Everyone looked skeptically. Miguel's face was pure evil. He had a glare in his eyes. I was hopeless. I can't win. Who would people listen to? A grown adult, one that seems very mature, but is a monster in the inside, or a sixteen year old boy. One with a childish outside, but a strong personality. No one could see that. No one except-

"He's telling the TRUTH!" I turned towards the voice. Incredibly, it was Annabeth's. I thought that she never wants to attract attention. "He's telling the truth! I never wanted to marry that man. He forced me. He kidnapped Percy and I and brought me here so he could marry me. He's doing it because he is going to finish me off and take my family fortune. Percy came here to stop it. Please, believe him." Annabeth's words were cracking, but I knew that they were very strong. People from all around us gasped. Miguel was powerless. He tried to break through the crowd, but police were there to block him. At last he gave up. He was gone. Forever. I could see relief in Annabeth's eyes. I caught a glimpse and turned. Wise gray eyes looked at me, but soon disappeared.

"Annabeth..." I whispered softly so only she could hear. She turned towards me and, and,...she smiled. A warm one. A pure one. One that I know means she trusts me. "Thank you." I finished.

"You're welcome." There was an awkward silence. "Um, do you think that..." She lifted her hand and mine was still interlocked with it.

"Oh, sorry." I let go, a little sad for some reason. What is this feeling? I can feel it inside of me. It's hurting. It just wants to express itself. Suddenly, I belched. And a big one. Fortunately, everyone was already gone. Unfortunately, Annabeth was here. She gave me an annoyed look like the day before. I blushed and rubbed the back of my head, chuckling nervously.

"Anyways, we should get home," I said. Annabeth nodded. We both walked home finding Thalia and Auntie Grace at home.

"Hey guys. Whoa! You guys are so dirty. What happened?" Thalia asked. I looked at Annabeth, but she just started outside the window.

"Nothing," replied. Then, I walked into my guest room, hearing Thalia say, "Right..." I stared outside into the distance. I thought that I was finally able to relax, even with more questions in my head. Boy, was I wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

**I forgot to say this. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

It has been at least a year since that...incident. I'm have finished my junior year and it has gotten do much better. My mom had married a man named Paul Blowfis- I mean, Blofis, and they are doing great. She gets write a novel like she has always wanted to. Paul, that's his name, is an English teacher at Goode High School. I have been attending that school and have actually gotten better. We had rented a house near Thalia's because my mom thought it would be good for me to hang out with my cousins since they transferred to Goode with me.

Nothing was going on, but it was just very dramatic. But I learned to deal with it. Right now, it's sunset and I'm watching TV. At Thalia's house. I am visiting again this summer. Last year, it was pretty shocking when the word got out that about what happened with Annabeth, but since then, 'she started to become more like herself again', Thalia said. She and Annabeth went over to their friend, Silena's, house. Auntie Grace had to go buy groceries with Uncle Zeus. There wasn't very good on so I just flipped through the channels with a glass of milk. I drank while I searched. I stopped at one channel and just watched that.

I just stared at the television for at least half an hour. I give up. I got up, walked into the kitchen, and rinsed out my glass of milk. I stared out into the distance through the window. I was so bored right now. I walked through the back door to the backyard. I grabbed Thalia's bike, which was a dark blue, and rode it to the park down the street. I stopped at the house of Miguel Solocs. It gave me the creeps. The police had probably already cleaned the place out, but I still had a bad feeling about this. I was so stupid to say that Annabeth is rich and that she was going to inherit a fortune. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Now everyone knows. They could be out there, hunting for my friends and family because of some mistake I made to protect someone. I wasn't protecting anyone. I was harming them.

I needed time to think. I ran my fingers through my hair. My head was hurting, but the wind was very calming. I needed that right now. I found the park past Miguel's house. There were swings, slides, monkey bars, and a big rock that kids climb. I saw a few children run around the playground. They looked like they were playing tag. Another group of preteens were in basketball shorts and one of the girls was arguing with the boy. Probably not the best place to pick, but the best part was the small lake behind the big rock.

I had to climb the rock to see the lake. People called it 'Zeus's Fist', since it was in the shape of a huge fist, and it looked like someone not human put it there, like the immortal Olympian, Zeus. It reminded me of my uncle. He looked like an Olympian, but he would probably take that as an insult.

When I reached the top, I found a girl sitting there. I couldn't see her face, but her long, strait brown hair was blowing back and forth. She turned when she heard me climb up. Her eyes were almond, but sad and she looked around my age. She was pretty, and looked nice, though. I recognized her as a girl in my school, but we had never talked before. She would walk down the halls all by herself. I could relate to her.

"Um, sorry for disturbing you. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to get some fresh air." Way to go, Percy. I said it way too fast, but the girl just smiled at me.

"It's okay. Here, you can sit." She scooted over and gestured me to the place next to her. I was reluctant to go, but did anyway. I sat down next to her. I don't mean to be a creep, but her hair smelled like wildflowers. It's not like I went over to sniff her. I had a kid do that in my class, and let me tell you, it's really weird.

I took in a deep breath and sighed. I just stared out into the distance.

"So, got anything on your mind?" She broke the silence. She didn't look at me, but I knew that she was listening.

"Oh, um, I don't have any. Just that school starts in a while and I'm bored out of my mind." It was true. There was nothing to do this time of year. Some kids go to Europe, others go to see famous monuments. Me? I stay here at my cousin's house. I mean, I like it, but there's nothing to do. Except listen to what this girl has to say.

"Oh. Don't worry. School gets nicer. You just have to appreciate it while you have it." She had a sad expression on her face, I could tell.

"Um, are you okay? You seem kind of sad. Do you want to talk about it." Man. I sound like a creep now. I mentally slapped myself. She seemed to notice and chuckled. Her laugh was cute and girl like, unlike Thalia's where she opens her mouth and blows like a horn. "What's so funny?" I asked, with one eyebrow raised.

"It's just that you are very nice. I haven't had a friend in a long time. You're are just like..." Her face looked depressed again. Something must be bothering her.

"Are you sure that you're okay? Because if you want, I can help," I offered.

"It's okay." Her smile came back only a little. I smiled. She made me feel all warm and soft inside.

"Oh, by the way. My name is Percy. Percy Jackson." I stuck out my hand and she actually looked surprised. She reluctantly shook it.

"I'm Cay. Cay Seninski. Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"So. How have you been? I've seen you in school, but we have never talked," I asked.

"I've been better." She took in a deep breath. "It's just that my boyfriend broke up with me. It's always been like this. I like a boy. They seem to like me, but then, he breaks up with me. It's like I can never hold on to a lasting relationship. They keep slipping away."

"I know what you mean. I mean, I've never had a girlfriend. When I was little, I use to think that girls had cooties. But now, I know that it's just like this. I hate the feeling that you get when you start to like someone. You can feel jealousy, anxiety, peer pressure. All those things. Mixed emotions. Don't only think that girls have it. Guys do too. It's just that we are too scared to admit it. And as for your boyfriend. He was a jerk to let go of a girl like you. You're pretty, smart, nice-" I stopped and realized what I had just said. " I mean, ah, um... Why am I still talking? I am such a spaz." Way to go Percy! I just sighed. She started to laugh. I looked at her. She turned. Her eyes were really warm. She smiled back at me.

We both looked into the distance and as the sun was setting, I accidentally put my hand on top of her's. I blushed a deep red, but she just looked at me sad. It didn't affect her what so ever. I quickly took my hand off. It turned dark.

"Um, I have to go. Thank you for the great time today." I said. I stood up and stretched my back. I started to climb down, but she grabbed my wrist. I had a shock run through my spine, but it wasn't because of her touch. It was because of the rope marks from last year. It was still a painful memory that Annabeth and I share. I turned back at Cay.

"Do you think that you can meet back here again tomorrow? It's really nice to talk to someone like you. I can feel like myself. Plus, you seem really nice. You didn't run away like everyone else would. Please?" She looked at me pleadingly. I almost felt sad for her.

"Sure. I promise that I will come back tomorrow." I promised. She gave me a smile of relief.

"Thank you, Percy. See you tomorrow."

"Your welcome. See you." I climbed down Zeus's fist and got onto Thalia's bike. I rode down the street to find that everyone was already home.

"I'm back!" I yelled. "Oh, and Thalia? I took your bike!" I took off my sandals and crashed on a couch. Thalia came storming into the room.

"Perseus Jackson. How many times do I have to tell you to not take my stuff! I mean seriously. It's probably been, like, sixteen times already. In the last three weeks." She crossed her arms, tapping her foot. She gave me one of her signature death glares, but I learned to ignore it. It was pretty hard.

"Fine. I won't take your stuff without permission." She was still standing there, condescendingly. "Again, okay? I won't take your stuff without permission again. There. Now stop giving me one of your glares. You know how uncomfortable it is."

"That's why I gave it to you. I knew that you wouldn't be able to handle it. It's a crime for taking other people's things without permission, Percy. It's called stealing." She walked away. Typical Thalia. She is going to college this year, so I don't have to worry about her getting all mad at me. Suddenly, Annabeth walked into the room. She has grown and isn't the scary girl that gives me scary vibes. She has stopped keeping herself locked in her room, and is able to let people see the true her. I know more about her now. She wants to be an architect when she grows up, she loves Greek Mythology, and she has ADHD and dyslexia, which pretty much all my cousins and I have. Today, she had on a yellow shirt with a v-neck, a white tank top underneath, and denim shorts. She spots me on the couch and comes over. Her and I both share a strand of gray hair, scratches and bruises, and rope marks from our incident last year. Even though it's scary to remember, it actually brought us closer.

"Hey, Seaweedbrain. I see that you are here again." She sat down on the couch where my foot was.

"Yup, Wisegirl. Good observation." We smiled at each other. We gave each other nicknames. Mine was Seaweedbrain because she said that I wasn't that smart and my brain is apparently made out of seaweed, but she's the only one I allow to call me that. I gave her the name Wisegirl, since she is very wise. At least that's what I had told her. Another reason why I call her Wisegirl is because of her eyes. They are very intelligent and shows a hard thinker.

It has been a lot easier to talk to her. She has grown. Not just her height, but her personality also.

"So, anything happened?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, Something exciting. Percy, I have a-" I heard the door bell ring. "That must be him." Annabeth ran over to the front door and I came with her, curious to see who it is.

A guy walked into the house. He was seventeen and had light brown and blonde hair covering a little bit of his eyes. He seemed like the typical boy you would find at any school, but I remember him from school. Suddenly, I realized something. This guy was probably at my school, but I can't remember where I have seen him.

"Percy, I want you to meet Stephanos," Annabeth introduced.

"You can call me Stephan for short." Her shook his hair and ran his fingers through it.

"Okay. Stephan. What brings you here?" Annabeth looked at me with a huge smile.

"Percy, he is my boyfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth got a boyfriend! Good for her. But what about Percy? R and R.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

What? Annabeth has a boyfriend? Not that I'm concerned. Right? It's not like I have feelings for Annabeth. It's mutual.

"Oh, hi. Stephan." I stuck our my arm and shook his hand. He seemed pretty cool.

"Hi. Thanks for inviting me over for dinner. I haven't had a home cooked meal in a long time." He hugged Annabeth and put his arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him with admiration. I couldn't help, but feel a bang of jealousy. Why? Why do I feel like this? It's not like I'm jealous of Stephan. What would her have that I want?

"Well, why don't you go over to the kitchen. You should meet Auntie Grace. She would want to meet you," I said. I pointed to the kitchen.

"Oh. Okay, thanks." Stephan walked into the kitchen and Annabeth was going to follow him when I grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you don't. I need to talk to you." I pulled her in front of me and she had a face of confusion on.

"What's up, Percy?" She gave me a kind smile.

"Nothing much. It's just, when did you find yourself a boyfriend?" Gods, I sound like her older brother.

"I met him in school. He was in my homeroom. At first, he didn't seem to notice me. I mean, I was still that girl with the hood on in class sitting in the back of the room. Then, I took Silena's advice and stepped out of my shell. She helped me with boys and the next thing you know, we were partners on our science project," she explained. She had a dreamy expression on her face.

"Oh. I see. Well, I hope that you guys stay happy." I gave her a big smile. She smiled back. Annabeth was pretty cute when Silena turned her around, but now, she's seriously turning beautiful. I-I mean, uh... Pretend you didn't hear that. It's not like I had any feelings for her. She could date whoever she wants.

I followed everyone into the kitchen, where we all sat down, and started to talk immediately.

"So, Stephan. I heard that you were planning to go to Stanford. Is that true?" Thalia asked, while I stuffed my face with food.

"Oh, yeah. I want to become a doctor when I grow up. Helping people is what makes me happy. It makes me feel good to know that I get to help save a life." Stephan looked proud. Wow, good dream.

"And Annabeth here has told me that you are on the football team," Auntie Grace said. I looked curiously at him.

"Yeah," he answered back with a shy smile. "I joined this year, but I didn't think I would make it. Plus, not only did I make it, but I'm the star quarterback!" He seemed really happy. I gulped down all my food before I was able ti speak to him.

"So, anything else you want to talk about? Like, I don't know, girlfriends, sports, previous girlfriends..." Lets see who you really are.

"Well, I love to swim. It just feels relaxing in the water. I also love to sword fight and fence. As for girls...Annabeth is my first girlfriend so I'm a little nervous."

"Are you serious? You like swimming too? I love to swim! Don't you just hate it when people keep splashing in the water while you are trying to relax?" I said. I think I'm going to like this guy. No wonder Annabeth likes him.

"I know right! One actually stepped on me once on the hand and I got a big bruise. I'm just lucky it wasn't on land. That would have hurt." I rubbed my hand. Man, don't want that to happen.

I kept on chatting with Stephan until dinner was over. It started to pour outside. We all decided that we would watch a movie. There were a few choices. They were Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, How to Train Your Dragon, or Rio. I voted for Rio, but lost because everyone else picked Harry Potter. Huh. I guess that I was too old to watch it. Annabeth put the disk in the DVD player and sat on the couch next to Stephan.

In the middle of the movie, when Harry was in his first Quidditch match, I saw Stephan yawn and put his arm around Annabeth. She seemed a little surprised, but eventually put her head down on his shoulder. For some reason, I was pretty annoyed. You could probably tell by my face. Then, I looked at Annabeth and my face softened. I could feel pretty upset fight now, but I have no idea why. Stephan caught me staring at the two and smiled. I quickly turned back to the movie and finished it.

When the movie was over, Thalia said, "I'm going to bed," and yawned. It's at least ten and I was still pumping. Stupid ADHD. Outside, the storm just blew harder. Suddenly, there was a boom of thunder and a crack of lightning. I walked to the window and looked outside. Man, it didn't look like anyone could go outside. Then, I heard a ring. It was coming form Stephan. Him and Annabeth were talking on the couch to each other. They looked so happy.

Stephan picked up his phone and answered. "Hello?...Yeah...yeah...wait, what?...why...can't you come?...okay. Bye." He hung up and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked. I couldn't help but eavesdrop on them.

"My mom said that she can't pick me up because of the rain. Heck, she can't even go outside without being blinded by the rain. What am I going to do?" He put his hand on his face.

"How about you stay here for the night. I mean, Auntie Grace usually lets people stay here. She'll probably say yes," Annabeth explained. I was a little taken back. How long has Annabeth known this guy? She is already letting him spend the night at her place.

"Auntie Grace? Is it okay if Stephan stays for the night? His mom says that she can't go pick him up because of the storm," shouted Annabeth.

"Sure. That's fine," answered Auntie Grace. WHAT? They're letting a complete stranger come and stay with us. Tell me that it doesn't sound right.

"Thanks Mrs. Grace. Thanks so much." Stephan got up and hugged Annabeth. I was still standing there looking out the window and pretend that I'm not listening.

"Hey, Seaweed brain," Annabeth called cheerfully.

"Huh?" I turned around.

"Stephan is staying for the night. Since he doesn't have pajamas, is it okay if he borrows yours? It would mean a lot. Plus, it looks like you guys are the same height." Stephan looked at me with his best puppy dog face.

"Sure. Yay. Stephan is staying for the night," I shouted with false enthusiasm and waved my hand up in the air as if I was holding a flag. Then, I turned around and immediately, my face turned into a strait face. You know how I said that I thought I was going to like him? Well, I don't anymore. I sighed.

"Come on, Steph. Let's go get your clothes." Stephan seemed happy and walked up the stairs with me into the guest room, where I stayed. I pulled a big blue t-shirt and black basketball shorts from my cabinet and threw it at him. He caught it without a hesitation. I raised an eyebrow. This guy has pretty good reflexes.

I walked out of the room and into the bathroom to change into a gray shirt and pajama pants, brush my teeth, and wash my face. By the time I got out, thunder boomed and the lightning startled me. I walked into my room and I found him holding a photo of me and Annabeth together last year. We were at Zeus's fist, on a picnic. Thalia was the one that took it. I kept it as a memory of what happened last year that brought us closer.

"Hey, Stephan." He looked at me in surprise and quickly put the picture back on my shelf.

"Um, sorry. I didn't mean to grab that. It just...interested me. That's all."

"Well, it's okay. You can sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the floor." I grabbed an extra pillow from Thalia's room without telling her. I know, I know. I shouldn't do that. She had just threatened me, but what the heck. I spread out a bunch of thick blankets on the ground and layed on that.

"Thanks, Percy." My eyes were wide open. Stephan had just thanked me.

"You're welcome." Then, he drifted of to sleep. As for me, I couldn't fall asleep. The thunder and lightning kept keeping me awake. I tried to drown out the sounds with my pillow, but that was a fail.

I scoffed. Come on! I had no choice. Even though I stuffed me face with all that food during dinner, I still didn't get enough. I walked down into the kitchen and turned the lights on. Whoa. I feel like this had happened before. Weird. I opened the fridge and took out the carton of milk, and poured it into a cup. Then, I grabbed a few chocolate cookies. I brought the milk and the cookies over to the dinner table and started to munch on them.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around with a cookie in my mouth. It was Stephan. He gave me a confused look, noticed the cookie hanging from my mouth and tried not to laugh. I quickly ate it and said, "What?"

"It's fine. I just couldn't sleep. I saw you go downstairs so I just followed you." He came over and took a seat next to mine.

"So...," I said awkwardly.

"Okay, I want to talk to you about Annabeth." I was a little taken back.

"What about?"

"About Annabeth. And you." I choked on the milk I was drinking. Stephan patted my back.

"Thanks, dude."

"Don't mention it. So, about you guys..." Man, this was awkward.

"Don't worry. There's nothing between us. I'm just her friend. That's all." It was pretty hard to say that.

"I don't believe you." I looked at Stephan confused.

"Why not? Do you think there's something going on between Annabeth and I?" Does he really think that?

"Well, Percy, that picture. In that picture, you guys looked so happy. I knew that she used to be all lonely, but you gave her this kind of...love." I stared at him. I was pretty sure that my jaw dropped to the ground. "What I'm saying is, I think that Annabeth has feelings for you. And you do too."

"What? No, we're just friends. There is nothing," I spitted out before I had time to change my mind.

"Percy, I saw the way you were looking at her. You looked at her with love and admiration. Everytime I'm with Annabeth, she would bring up you. It's not that hard to see that she likes you. I haven't even kissed her yet." Stephan looked kind of sad. I then had a change of heart.

"Don't worry, dude. I promise that I won't take Annabeth from you. You just have to promise me that you won't do something that will make her sad. It took everyone a long time to turn into this," I was at a lost for words. "Outgoing girl that she is now. Don't hurt her. Or I will come looking for you and hurt you," I joked. Stephan laughed.

"Okay. I promise. Thanks, Percy. I hope that we can become great friends." And with that, Stephan walked upstairs.

"Man, what am I doing?" I whispered to myself. But it felt good. Like these butterflies inside your stomach, but they aren't swarming around. More like gracefully swaying around. I didn't feel like going back upstairs. I thought I was going to ruin a moment so I just slept on the couch. The storm outside stopped and those butterflies in my stomach...

I thought about what Stephan said. Okay...I think that I'm in love with Annabeth.

And with that, I fell asleep, with huge weights off my shoulders.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I hate mornings. Especially when I wake up at eleven thirty in the morning like today. Have I ever told you that? Well, it's because when you wake up, you start to think about weird things. I thought about how long I can stay underwater, then, I started to think about my mom's boyfriend, then, I thought about binders for some odd reason. Plus, I was planning out what I would do today. I mean, Thalia has a college interview with Stanford today, Auntie Grace is going over to my other cousin, Nico's house, and I'm pretty sure that Annabeth is still with Stephan.

Great. Now I remember what happened last night. I groaned. Why? Why? I rubbed my forehead. I tried to sit up, but the couch was pretty hard. When I did get up, my eyes were blinking fast and I was rubbing them. I gave a big yawn and rubbed eyes some more. Last night was a blur, but I could see it play in my head, enough for me to understand. Stephan and I were talking about Annabeth and how he thinks that she likes me. And that I like her too. But, I told him that he could have her. If she wants Stephan to make her happy, then I'll let him. There's nothing I can do about it.

But there's something nagging in the back of my head. I'm pretty sure I didn't say it out loud, but I forgot. See, I hate waking up in the morning.

I got out of the couch and slowly climbed the stairs. When I reached my room, I found Stephan already out of my bed. I was skeptical, so I checked the bathroom and it was locked.

"Hello?" I said, while knocking. I could hear running water from the sink.

"Oh, Percy. It's me, Annabeth." My heart started to race. I feel so oblivious, but I'm pretty too oblivious to notice how oblivious I was. Does that make sense?

"Take your time, Annabeth. I was just wondering where Stephan went."

"He's downstairs in the kitchen. We both woke up at the same time. I think Auntie Grace and Thalia are downstairs making breakfast. It's a great way for them to know more about Stephan." I could hear the sink turn off and the door open. Annabeth stood right in front of me. Like, right in front of me. She's only a few inches shorter than me and her gray eyes were a stormy gray. I turned a deep red. I could feel my face burn up.

"Uh, s-sorry, Annabeth." I stepped out of the way for her.

"Thanks, Percy." She gave me one of her dazzling smiles. She walked towards her room. Today, she was wearing a messy braid with a blue Aeropostale shirt with black basketball shorts. She was just so natural. Like she didn't care about what she looked like. That was what attracted me to her the most. I-I mean, uh,...what am I saying. I mentally slapped myself. 'She's dating Stephan', I told myself. My heart felt a little sad all of a sudden.

After changing and brushing my teeth, I walked downstairs to the kitchen. Auntie Grace and Thalia looked so hurried.

"...yeah, mom. I know. Just get that." Thalia pointed to a burnt piece of toast on the counter. Auntie Grace was probably talking to her brother in law. I noticed Annabeth and Stephan laughing together, hand in hand at the big scene. I quickly ran over and sat next to Annabeth to avoid Thalia crashing into me.

"Hey, Perce. I see that you're awake." Stephan said. His blondish brownish hair was covering parts of his light blue eyes. He had the same clothes he had yesterday when he came over.

"Hi, Steph." I couldn't help but notice Annabeth and Stephan looking at each other. Lovestrucked. I then remembered about Cay. Oh my gods, I was suppose to meet her today.

"I'm going to go on a bike ride. I won't be back for a while. You two can just...do whatever you two do." I said, hurriedly, right before Annabeth was going to protest. I ran outside and looked for Thalia's bike. I got on it and noticed how nice it was today. The sky was a clear blue and the temperature was just right. I took in a deep breath. It felt great.

I biked all the way to the park again and climbed Zeus's fist. There, I didn't see Cay. Weird. She told me to meet her here. I was pretty tired out from the biking so I just sat down and stared at the lake. Suddenly, I saw Cay in the lake. She was on a small boat, big enough for two people. She was waving at me, relieved when she knew that I had noticed her. Today, she wore a silky white blouse and skinny jeans. Her hair was in a long and organized braid.

I got up and ran down to the lake. Cay was waiting for me. She sat down on the boat and waited for me to get on. It was pretty easy. I love riding boats. Anything that has to do with water, than I'll most likely like it.

"Hey, Cay. Oh, that rhymes." She laughed at my attempt to make a joke.

"Hey, Percy. I see that you remembered that we were to meet here today." She gave me a smile. She was beautiful. She chocolate eyes matched with her almond hair. She was just like Annabeth. They were both so natural. They didn't seem to care.

"So, are we going on a boat ride?" I nudged her and the boat tipped a little.

"Yup. And, later, we're going to the park to have lunch." She pointed to a small table in the middle of the park, surrounded by flowers and children. A perfect place to have a picnic.

"Sounds awesome. I missed breakfast so lunch can't hurt." She gave me one of her little laughs again and it made me fill up with warmth. "So, I want to know more about you. What can you tell me?"

She looked up at me, startled. It was almost as if I was the first person to ask her that question.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings in any way if I was. Sorry." I rubbed the back of my head.

"N-no. It's fine. It's just that your the first person open enough to actually ask me to tell them about me. It feels nice to finally have someone you can trust." Wait, what about her parents?

"Don't your friends or family ever ask you? I mean, they are, like, the closest people to you, right?" She gave me a sad smile. One that made me regret asking her that question in the first place. She looked like she sucked up the nerve to talk.

"My friends only like me because of my parents. They only hang out with me for alternative reasons. Not for me or my personality. They could really care less about that. It just isn't fair. The only real friend that I have is you and my friend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare." I've heard of her. Her and Cay started an ecology club at my high school. She's a spunky red head that loves art and is very creative. It makes me feel good to know that I'm one of her true friends. "And my parents. I don't know who my mom was, but I knew that she left because of my dad. He's a CEO, but he's a bad one. His companies harvest trees. From places that animals live. They are starting to extinct, Percy. I hate his job. He never has any time for me, and I got in really big trouble once for his wrong doing. I hate it. That's why I try to stay away from him as much as possible." Cay was almost in tears. I wanted to hug her, to comfort her. But something was stopping me from doing it. I tried my best to fight it, but I lost miserably.

"Cay, it's okay. I know how you feel. I have never met my dad before. My mom thinks that he's just lost at sea, but I think he's dead. You shouldn't feel so bad about yourself. There are people that have it worse than you," I said, in my softest voice. "Take my friend, Annabeth for an example. She use to be a girl that was scared of the whole world. Scared about what it could do to her. But she fought it and turned into this beautiful girl she is today. She isn't scared anymore, she isn't afraid to stick up for herself and her friends, and she isn't reluctant to take any dangerous task."

I stared at Cay and she looked up at me. I brushed a strand of hair from her face. "It's okay to be afraid. But one day, you will have to go up against it. And do it quick, because you might be too late. It'll take your whole life away." She stifled a cry. One tear streamed down her face. I rubbed it with my thumb.

"Thank you, Percy." Cay stood up strait and wiped her eyes. Her smile came back and we talked about what's going on. It was a good conversation during the picnic as well. I accidentally got a grape up my nose, but I was able to get it out with a good amount of laughter. Cay was laughing too. We were just hanging out. Like friends.

Suddenly, it was already sunset. Me and Cay sat on Zeus's rock, her head on my shoulder. We had a lot of fun today and I wish that one day, we'll be even happier when we see each other, grown up.

"Thanks for all the fun today, Percy," Cay said, while watching the sunset.

"Me too. I hope that we can see each other soon." The sunset was almost gone.

"Hey, Percy?"

"What?" I turned around and I was caught of guard by Cay kissing me on the cheek. Then, the sun disappeared. I turned red, but I doubt that it was noticeable.

"It's just a thank you for today. It thought that just saying it wasn't enough." I smiled. Then, got up.

"Hope to see you soon, Cay. Bye." I climbed down Zeus's fist and got onto my bike. But before I left, It turned around and waved back at Cay. She smiled at me.

Today was so much fun. I really hope that I can get to know the real Cay. But something was still nagging on the back of my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me! I just wanted to create some drama to make it more ocmplicated. But as you guys probably already know, this is a story about Percy and ANnabeth. SO I hope you enjoyed this chapter! P.S. I don't hate Calypso or Rachel. I just don't think they are good for Percy.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

A few weeks have passed and Cay and I have been with each other since the second time we met. It makes me feel good that I finally have a girlfriend. Now, I can finally let go of my feelings for Annabeth. Stephan can have her. But you know how I said that I had that nagging feeling on the back of my head? Well, it's been bothering me ever since. I feel like I'm forgetting something. Something about what happened last year.

"Hey, Percy. Are you and Cay doing good?" Annabeth asked. We were both at Steak and Shake, drinking milkshakes together. No one else was with us. Just the two good old friends.

"Yup. Me and Cay have officially started dating. I can't believe that. I mean, she makes me kind of nervous. I've liked her since the first time I have met her. She was just so natural. Like you." I grinned at her in a weird way.

"First of all Percy, it's Cay and I, not me and Cay. Second of all, it's great that you guys are having a great time. You just have to know her better. Like you did with me. And third of all, thanks." She gave me one of her special smiles.

"You are such a Wisegirl. And your welcome."

"Well, you are such a Seaweedbrain." We both laughed at our nicknames.

"So, anything happen between you and Stephan?" I asked.

"Not really. I mean, Stephan is nice and all, but I haven't felt anything special since the day I brought him home. I guess that he's just taking it slower. I haven't been good with guys since the incident a year ago." Annabeth's face turned sad.

"It's okay, Annabeth. You'll always find someone that will love you as much as I do." I then realized what I had just said.

"I-I mean, ah, th-that you'll find someone that w-will l-love you." OH MY GODS! I can't believe what a klutz I am. Both of our faces turned tomato red. We both looked at our left, looking either up or down.

"P-Percy. Thanks. I will remember that." She gave me a sheepish grin. I laughed nervously.

"We should probably go home now." We got outside and it was already around seven. It was dark and cold. Annabeth shivered.

"Here, wear this." I handed her my leather jacket.

"Thanks Percy, but aren't you cold?"

"Nah, I'm fine," I said. We both got in my car and I started to drive back home on the highway.

"So, Percy. Got anything to talk about?" Annabeth asked. I though about it.

"Not really. You?" I asked back.

"No. How about we ask each other a personal question and we both have to answer it with honesty?"

"Good idea. Can I go first?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Okay." I though about a good question to ask Annabeth.

"Okay, I got it. Annabeth, have you ever liked anyone, but Stephan and what's his name?" I found myself wanting to know the answer pretty badly. Why am I asking? It's not like she would like me or anything, right?

"Um, yeah." She blushed. "I like a boy named Luke in my school. He's really sweet and kind. It's like he's another Stephan, but he already has a girlfriend. Another girl at school." My heart dropped.

"Oh. You liked Luke? I know him. He's on the football team, right?" Annabeth nodded.

"Okay, well, it's my turn."

"I'm ready, Wisegirl." Annabeth thought for while. Her hand was on her chin, like the thinker, and her eyes were in some other world.

"I got it! Percy, if you can go back in time, what would you change?" I thought about her question. This was a hard one. I would have changed a lot of things from putting a hamster in my pants in my first grade years, to asking Grover to eat meat.

"Um, probably the time when we met for the second time." I chuckled.

"Wait, you mean this year?" She gave me a confused look.

"What? No. The second time we met was last year, when I saw you in your room and in the kitchen." Annabeth shot me an even more skeptical look.

"The second time we met was this year, Percy. I have no idea what you're talking about." What? Then, I remembered. Annabeth doesn't know. I had never told her. Auntie Grace and Thalia have never told her either. The atmosphere in the car was tense.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth. I can't believe that I forgot to tell you this." I took a deep breath. It's probably going to be a big shock when she finds out. "Do you remember how you told me that you saw a boy the night your family died?" Annabeth nodded, wincing a little because of the emotional pain of the memory.

"You said that he was watching you and left. Annabeth, that boy was me." Annabeth's eyes suddenly turned wide. "I thought that you already knew."

"No, I didn't. Did Thalia and Auntie Grace know?" I nodded. She started to cry.

"Annabeth, what's wrong? It was just me anyway. I don't get what's so wrong with it" I said.

"What's wrong is that they didn't trust me enough to tell me. I thought that I was like family to them. I thought that I was part of a whole." She continued to cry.

"Annabeth, they probably forgot. It's nothing to be crying over." I tried to sooth and calm her, but it didn't work.

"But you watched my family die! THEY DIED RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" she screamed at me.

"WHAT IF I FORGOT? WHAT IF I DID WATCH THEM! WHAT DIFFERENCE WOULD IT MAKE? YOU'RE FAMILY IS DE-!" I screamed back, but got cut off by Annabeth.

"PERCY! STOP WITH THE 'WHAT IF'S! YOU'RE JUST A COWRD! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE! A COWARD! AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY WHAT DIFFERENCE IT WOULD MAKE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WERE ABOUT TO SAY THEY WERE DEAD!" Annabeth snapped.

"Fine. Be this way. I thought that we can actually become friends. But over this stupid little game, I guess that-"

"PERCY! LOOK OUT!" Annabeth screamed. But it was too late. My car swerved and crashed into something. The glass on our windows broke and shattered. Tires screeched and lights flashed in the night. We came to a sudden halt. I could only remember my vision turning red, and I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter was short. I promise to put up more in the next chapter. Well, a lot of stories I have read involved a car crash, so I thought that I might as well include one. Anyways, tell me in the comments who is more right: Percy or Annabeth about the whole forgeting business. Thanks!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Fine. Be this way. I thought that we can actually become friends. But over this stupid little game, I guess that-"

"PERCY! LOOK OUT!" Annabeth screamed. But it was too late. My car swerved and crashed into something. The glass on our windows broke and shattered. Tires screeched and lights flashed in the night. We came to a sudden halt. I could only remember my vision turning red, and I fell into unconsciousness.

I woke up with sweat on my face. My body aches. I feel dizzy and nauseous. I wasn't able to see my surroundings, but it was visible after a few seconds. A hypnotic beep was right next to my ears. My head was hurting like never before. The room was all white except for a few plants in the corner and some chairs. I was laying down on a soft white bed, my arms cascading in front of me. My left hand was bandaged and in a cast. My right seemed pretty fine. It just felt numb. I was starting to get feeling in my body parts now. My legs burned with an intense pain and my back was cramping. I couldn't hold in the pain.

I let out a yell of pain and doctors came rushing in, my monitor beeping faster and faster. I kept yelling. I was desperate. Desperate to get out of here, desperate to find out why I'm in here, and desperate to escape this pain.

"Hold on, son. We'll get all that you need," a man with a white lab coat on said. He checked on my breathing and heart beats. He looked satisfied. A group of them walked out the door.

"W-what happened," I croaked. It took a lot of my energy and my throat burned like I had swallowed burning ashes. My head hurt every time I move my eyes.

"You got into a car crash, but you're fine. You just suffered from a concussion, broken arm, and a burn on your leg. In a few weeks you'll be good as new." He gave me a reassuring smile.

"C-car crash? I don't remember one. Are you sure?" His brows furrowed.

"Don't you remember?" he asked. I wanted to think, but when I did, my head started to pound.

"I can't. It hurts," I said, defeated.

"Well, you should remember in a few hours. Your concussion was worse than I thought. A good night sleep should do the trick." He started towards the door. "Oh," he remembered. "You had family members here to visit you. They looked very scared. If I were you, I would try to recover as soon as possible." And with that, he walked through the door.

I looked up at the white ceiling. A fan dangled from it and I stared at the turning blades. They looked like knives. Come on. What can I remember? Well, I remember that my name is Percy, I'm seventeen, I have an awesome family, though my dad went missing. I have a girlfriend name Cay Selinski, and I love to swim. Five years ago, I had my first skateboarding lesson, but failed horribly. I can't read because I have dyslexia, and I am impulsive since I have ADHD. I can't believe that I remember this much. Suddenly, my head started to pound again.

"Ow," I tried as hard as I could to not yell. I took in a deep breath. There was one person that I can't remember. Think, Percy, think. Who is it? I remember a pair of stormy gray eyes, intelligent and complex, yet sad and depressed. Beach blonde hair and a nice tan. Athletic.

I found myself mumbling words to describe this person. Strong. Nice. Open. Secluded. Pretty. Smart. Angel. An. Ann. Anna. Annabeth. Annabeth!

I jolted upright, despite all the pain I felt coursing through my body. Annabeth! That's who I was thinking of. But, wait. The doctor said something about a car crash. Car crash. Then, everything came back to me.

Annabeth and I were eating, then, we got into an argument in the car. The last thing I could remember was Annabeth yelling my name, my vision turn red, and nothing. I can't recollect anything after that. Annabeth was in the car crash with me. Oh my gods! Annabeth was in the car crash with me!

I got up as fast as I could, feet on the ground. On my first attempt to take a step, I fell flat on my face. But I have to go check if Annabeth is alright. I have to.

I found a cane in the corner of the room where the plant was and used it. I opened to door and staggered through it. I came to the front desk.

"Excuse me, can you please tell me where Annabeth Chase is? It's really important and I have to see her now." My voice was cracking, but not because it was burning, but because of the sadness of what happened and desperation to see Annabeth. It's my fault that she got hurt. She was right. I should've just agreed with her. I'm a coward. I run away from challenges.

A gray of cold steel eyes looked up at me. It was a lady and she had her hair in a tight bun and wore a nurse's outfit. She looked familiar, but I couldn't remember who she was and where I had seen her before. I was pretty sure my brain was losing brain cells by the second.

"I'm sorry, young man. Annabeth Chase is in surgery. We don't know how long she'll be in there."

My heart sank. I fell to my knees, hearing a few gasps. My eyes were open wide. I was staring on the floor. I didn't care how much it hurt. All I could think about was Annabeth. Suddenly, I burst out into tears, like a five year old. I don't care who was watching me cry. I don't care if I get cardiac arrest. The fact that I had caused Annabeth to suffer was the worst pain in the world.

Doctors rushed forward to grab me, but I jerked away from them. I stood up, wiping my tears from my eyes, and looked back at the woman.

"Please tell me where the room is. Please. I need to see her," I squeaked. Her eyes softened and she took a deep breath.

"She's in room 216."

"Thank you so much. Thank you!" I ran away from the front desk as fast as I can.

"Don't think that you won't see the last of me, Percy Jackson. We will meet again, but keep this in mind. Never hurt her. Never." My eyes widened with shock. I looked back at the lady at the front desk. Her name tag said Halea Paltans. Oh my gods, she was that lady from last year. I thought that I would never be able to see her again. She gave me a heartwarming smile. I smiled back and mouthed the words 'Thank you.' She mouthed back 'You're welcome.' Than, I rushed off.

"Room 216, room 216, room 216..." I kept muttering to myself. I shifted my weight to my good leg. I reached room 200. Then, 205. Then, 210.

"214, 215, 216!" I found it!

I rushed in to find no one there. Blood was on the floor, surgeon masks in the trashcans.

"I'm too late. I'm too late." I whispered those words until I found myself screaming them out loud. Doctors rushed in to apprehend me, but I was too strong. I struggled to get free, but eventually got out of their grasps.

"Where are you going!" one of the doctors said.

"I-I'm looking for Annabeth Chase. She was with me during the car crash. Please tell me where she is. Please tell me," I pleaded. The doctor looked at me. His face flashed a smile.

"She's in room 245. Go." I gave him the same smile I gave to Halea and ran off again.

I was limping, but at least Annabeth made it out of surgery! I can't wait to see her!

I was in front of room 244. Then, room 245. I didn't even knock before I burst into the room to find a surprised Annabeth laying on her bed, eyes wide, looking at me.

"Annabeth. Annabeth! ANNABETH!" You can't describe how relieved and happy I am! I ran forward and hugged her body. Her warmth made me feel like a marshmallow.

"Um..." I got off of Annabeth.

"Annabeth, I can't believe that you're alright! I was so worried! I'm so sorry about what we were yelling about. I'm sorry that I let you get hurt like this. I am a coward. I should've listened. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, Annabeth. I'm so sorry." I looked at her with sad eyes, near tears. Her cheeks were red and her expression was nonchalant.

"I'm sorry." She looked the other way, staring out the window to find a busy afternoon. I could hear cars honking and thousands of people in New York city scrambling around.

"Why are you sorry? It's my fault. I should be the one saying sorry." I stepped closer to her. She winced. "What's wrong, Annabeth?" She faced me once again, but this time, a familiar feeling of dread washed over me. No, this can't be. No!

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" My heart dropped. My breathing was unsteady and I took in uneven breathes. No. No, this can't be happening!

"Annabeth, it's me, Percy. Don't you remember?" I asked. Please let this all be just a dream.

"N-no. Am I suppose to?" She looked at me with her sad eyes and mine were just the same.

" Annabeth, please remember. Please." I looked into her eyes pleadingly. She has to remember. There are people that love her and cherished memories people have made with her. She can't lose all of it now. Thalia and Auntie Grace are like family to her. Stephan is her boyfriend. He must be worried. And me. What about me. She can't leave me now. We've been through so much together. The time she begged to stay at Thalia's house, the time where we were both held captive, the time I admitted to myself that I was in love with her. It can't just all disappear. It can't.

"I'm sorry if I don't remember you. Sorry." She gave me a sympathetic expression, her eyes blank. For the first time, I wasn't able to be mesmerize by them. They were cold, dead, and weren't filled with life. It was a complete different Annabeth. I didn't know her. A doctor walked into the room, surprised to see me on my knees next to Annabeth.

"I'm sorry, but you can't be in here right now. This patient has bed rest. I have to ask you to leave." He gestured towards the door.

"You're right. Sorry." I looked back at Annabeth, her face the opposite direction. "If you don't remember me, then it's fine. It's not like I was important." She turned towards me. I was still on my knees. There was no connection. No blushing. No electricity. "I'm sorry. I'll be leaving now." I got up, my knees wobbly, and staggered to the door. I pushed it wide open and slammed it shut once I got out. I walked back to my rooms, ignoring all the stares I was getting.

When I was back in, I threw the cane halfway across the room, nearly missing the tree, but making a big thump and a small hole in the wall. I slid down on the door and put my good hand onto my face. One of my knees were bent, the other sticking out. I couldn't cry; morn; scream. All I was able to do was see what I had done wrong. What happened?

"It's the car accident," one part of me rant on.

"It's because she you made her mad," another said. I couldn't take it. I punched the wall as hard as I could. I didn't feel like noticing my bloody hand and the huge dent in the wall. Apparently, no one heard me.

"It's because I feel like I'm guilty for everything that she does." That's what's happening. I'm feeling like everytime Annabeth gets hurt, or angry, or frustrated, that it's my fault.

"It's not your fault," I say over and over in my head. But it didn't work. It didn't stop the pain from reaching my head. It didn't stop any problems. The only thing that it stopped was me being able to hear my heart beating softly. I was lost in a trance. I couldn't help it, but actually listen to what was going on. The whole incident played in my head over and over again.

I was on my bed, as stiff as a rock. There was nothing to do here. I just stared up at the ceiling. Watching the fan swirl around. I wasn't falling asleep. It's around 1 in the morning. I ignored all the sound that was outside. I didn't eat the food that the nurses gave me. I didn't even flinch when the doctors ran tests on me. I didn't care about any of that stuff. After a while, I felt sleepy and kept staring up at the churning fan. Then, I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next day to find myself in the same position as last night. My back was aching, my head pounding. I blinked a couple of times and found someone next to me, her head softly laying on my bed. It was Annabeth.<p>

I didn't want to wake her up, but what was she doing here? I thought that she couldn't remember me. I thought she had no idea of who I was or anything. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe she played a joke on me. I could finally hear my heart beating faster. There was hope. She could remember me. I couldn't help but smile inside.

I shook her a little. She didn't budge. I shook her again. Nothing. I rolled my eyes.

"Annabeth. Wake up," I whispered. She flinched and looked up at me. I smiled at me, but then, frowned. "What's up, Annabeth?" I asked, confused about her look. Then, her image changed.

"What are you talking about, Percy? It's me, Cay. You know, you're, uh..." She trailed off. Now I was able to see Cay. Her chocolate brown hair in a long tangled mess. Her eyes were almond and confused. It wasn't Annabeth.

"Oh, sorry, Cay. I-I thought you were Annabeth. Sorry." I looked at my hand. I have to admit, I was really disappointed to find out that it wasn't Annabeth.

"Are you okay, Percy? If you want Annabeth, I can get her for you when she's ready," she said, pointing towards the door.

"It's alright. Wait, what do you mean when she's ready?" Now it was my turn for a confused look.

"Well, you were actually unconscious for a very long time. You were out for a whole month, Percy." She looked at me, her face sad. Mine was shocked. I was out for a month! That can't be possible. I just fell asleep that night. Then, I woke up. Cay must be joking with me. But I knew she was telling the truth. The blood stain I left on the wall when I punched it was gone. My casts were replaced with braces. My cuts and scratches were all healed, leaving only small scabs on my skin.

"Oh my gods! I can't believe I was out for that long! Does that mean I can get out now too?" My voice croaked a little, but it didn't hurt as much as the last time I woke up.

"Well, the doctors say that you're getting better and better. You have healed exceptionally and that you will be out in a few hours." She gave me a huge smile and I couldn't help, but hug her.

"Thanks, Cay!" She was taken back a little, but eventually hugged back.

"Well, I should get going. I missed school today so I could see you. You're mom and aunt were very scared. I would call them first thing when I get home so they don't worry. Bye, Percy. See you later." She waved at me and walked towards the door.

"Bye, Cay," I said, and the door was closed. I looked back at my hands. They were all healed. No blood, cast, or stitches. I feel great right now. I can go home. Oh, no. I have missed school for a month! That means I have to get caught up! That means pulling all nighters! Ahhh! I fell back onto my bed. At least now I can see all my friends at school. I can't wait to see Grover, Jason, Leo, Travis, Connor, and Beckondorf. It's going to be awesome!

* * *

><p>Right now, I'm packing up my bags, getting ready to leave. I talked to my mom and aunt. They squeezed me to death. And I just got better!<p>

"Are you ready, Percy?" my mom asks me as I'm finishing up.

"Yup," I put my bag on my shoulders and walked out of my hospital room. I looked back and saw the room that hid many of my emotions that I would never let anyone see.

We walked into the parking lot on the second floor.

"Oh yeah. Percy?" I looked up at her. "You're aunt is picking up Annabeth." I stopped where I was going. Mom noticed that I was just standing there.

"What's wrong, Percy? Are you okay." She seemed to read my expression enough to know what I'm thinking about. Stupid motherly instincts. This is why I don't have a phone. They are better psychics than the actual professional ones.

"It's about Annabeth isn't it." I didn't move.

"Honey, I know it's hard. I found out a few weeks ago and everyone's devastated. But I promise you, she will remember everything. She'll remember all the fun memories she had with you. She'll know. We'll see it. Don't worry about it." My mom was next to me and pulled me into a hug. She kissed my forehead and it was hard for her not to cry. I could feel her pain. Annabeth was really close to my mom, mostly since this year.

"It's okay mom." I held her in her embrace. It felt nice to have my mom there with me to know how I'm feeling.

We got into the car and waited. Auntie Grace and Annabeth will be riding with us. I know that it's going to be really awkward between us. I know that we won't be talking like we did when we were before the...accident.

"Where are they?" I complained.

"Don't rush, Percy. I'm sure they'll be here any second now." My mom looked at her watch. I peeked and tried to read it, but my dyslexia was worse than before. I think it said 4 o'clock. We waited for a few more minutes.

"Where are they?" I complained again.

"Be patient, Percy."

"It's not helping that I have ADHD, you know." She gave me a look where one of her eyebrow was higher than the other one. "Fine, fine. I'll shut up." I crossed my arms. It felt like hours! How long does it take them to pack and get Annabeth out of the hospital?

Finally, I saw them walking towards us. Auntie Grace was in her normal outfit. A t-shirt with jeans. But Annabeth looked really pretty today. She wore a pink tank top with skinny jeans. Her hair was down and her golden curls were neatly combed. But it wasn't Annabeth. She still didn't have that look in her eyes. They were still dead.

"I'm so sorry that we're late." Auntie Grace got into shotgun and put on her seat belt. My mom started the car.

"It's fine. It was only five minutes."

"What? That was only five minutes? It felt like an hour!" I yelled. Annabeth climbed into the seat next to me. She glanced at me, but turned towards the window. Her expression wasn't dead when I look close, but more like sorrowful.

We started to drive away from the hospital until it was only a dot and disappeared from my view. The place where all my emotions were hidden. I should come back here more often.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

When we reached Auntie Grace's house, I ran strait for my room. I slammed the door shut, ignoring the impossible pain in my head. My body plopped down on my bed and I pondered about what I should do now. What were the possibilities? Would they work? Do I have any? Maybe I can help Annabeth regain her memory. Maybe, just maybe, it might work. But I really doubt it. I have to give it a try.

After a few minutes of thinking, which I rarely do, I ran downstairs to meet Annabeth sitting on the couch, blank faced. She was just sitting there. Unlike the real Annabeth.

"Hey, mind if I sit next to you?" I asked. She looked up at me and nodded. There were a few seconds of awkward silence.

"I'm sorry," we both said in unison. I looked at her. What am I going to do?

"Sorry, you first," I said.

"No, it's alright. You go." I took a deep breath.

"Okay, um. I have an idea." I gave her a small smile, but she just looked confused at me.

"Go on."

"Maybe I can help you regain your memory. Maybe I can give you things from when I knew you. I couldn't hurt. I mean, you need help." I can see struggle in her expression, the first sign of emotion I've seen from her since the hospital.

After a few seconds she said, "Okay, I'll let you help." I smiled and gave her a hug. When I pulled away, she seemed shocked, like it was the first time someone actually did that to her.

"Don't worry. That was your first lesson. I need to show you a few more things. Come on." I grabbed her hand and we both ran up the stairs to her room. When we got there, Annabeth turned on the lights on the other side of the room.

"Are you sure this is my room? I don't recognize anything here." There was a pang in my heart. I know that this is going to be hard, but I didn't care. As long as I can help, we'll be just fine.

"Yeah, it is. Let me show you a picture." I looked around her room for the picture of us Thalia took last year. I signed it and gave it to Annabeth as a present. "Ah, here it is." I grabbed a green and gray picture frame of her desk and gave it to Annabeth. She stared at the picture intently and her expression softened.

The picture showed Annabeth and I with arms around each other. We both had big smiles plastered across our faces. Some writing was on the bottom and it read, 'Dear Wise girl, I hope you like this picture. Thalia took it after the...incident. But let's put the past in the past and forget it. I know that you'll do great in your life. Wish to see you now! Signed, Seaweed brain.'

Her face looked like she was about to burst into tears. But, instead, a single tear ran down her cheek. I stood in front of her and rubbed it of her angelic face with my thumb. She looked up at me with her beautiful eyes and I stared back. Then, she pulled out of my grip and gave me a big hug instead.

At first I was surprised. But I liked it. I think this is working.

"What were you two doing up there?" my mom asked when we ate dinner with Annabeth at Camp Half-Blood, a cool Greek mythology themed place on the end of our street, opposite of the park.

"What?" I was too busy stuffing my face with my hamburger.

"I said what were you two doing up there. In Annabeth's room. I saw you guys go up and it took me a few calls to get you two to eat dinner." I was instantly startled by the question. I wanted to avoid it, but it will come back eventually.

"N-nothing. We were just talking about Annabeth's past. Right, Annabeth?" I turned to her, but for a split second, her face dropped and seemed disappointed.

"Yeah. He was just showing me about my past. I found out that I really wanted to be an architect and had a thing for mythology." She gave my mom one of her cute smiles. She went back to eating her fries.

"Good. That means you are regaining your memory faster than the doctor thought. That's good."

For a few minutes, I kept on eating, startled by the fact I could eat this much. I gulped down some blue soda out of my cup. Then, he showed up.

"Hey, watcha doin, Perce?" It was Luke. I hated Luke. My mom went home so she wasn't able to see her some about to punch this guy's face. We were going to take a cab home with some money she gave us.

"Nothing," I said, gritting my teeth. Annabeth looked up at Luke with black eyes, then back down to her food. I hope that she'll never find out about this.

Okay, you might be asking yourself, why do I hate him or why I wish Annabeth never found out about something. It's because Luke use to be my friend. Use to. Then, he went of with some other group of kids and I was just a small speck in high school. He wasn't like Stephan, a nice kid who deserves to be popular and praised. Luke made fun of me during my years in high school because he accidentally beat me up during freshman year. It was not pretty and I've always hated him for that.

"Hey, you're Annabelle right?" He gave a soft slap on Annabeth's back, but I know by Annabeth's expression that she was shocked. Her face was one of fear, anger, and shock.

"Her name's Annabeth. And get away from her." I really wanted to punch this guy, but apparently, it's the law to not be able to hurt bad people. Unless it was self defense.

"What's wrong. It's not like it hurt. Right Annabeth?" He didn't even let her answer before patting on her back a second time, but harder. By her face and brows, she didn't like it and closed her eyes. 'She's scared,' I said to myself.

"Stop it Luke. It is hurting her. Just stop." But he didn't listen.

"Come on, Annabelle. Don't be like that." He turned back at me. "She's old enough to tell me when to stop." He continued pounding on her back. Tears were forming in her eyes. That's it.

"STOP IT, LUKE!" I ran over to him and punched him in the face. He stumbled back a bit, his lip bleeding. I felt no sympathy. He deserved it.

"Dude, whatcha do that for?" He threw his hands up in the air.

"You won't stop hurting Annabeth! Just leave!" He gave me a glare and stormed out of the restaurant. I ignored all the stares from other costumers. They could call the police for all I care. I walked over to the counter, paid for our food, and grabbed Annabeth's hand and stormed out of Camp Half-Blood.

We reached Central Park in a matter of minutes. I found a bench, lit by the moon in the dark. We took a seat.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She was shaken up really badly. Her tears were like an endless waterfall, running and running. Annabeth continued crying. I grabbed her by the shoulders and made her turn my way, making intense eye contact with her. She seemed astonished at first, but didn't seem to stop crying. I pulled her in for a loving hug. She hugged back, my stomach filled with butterflies, but I didn't care. It was just us. Her tears stained my shirt. No one else was here. I only heard crickets chirping in the night.

"Annabeth," I whispered, still hugging her. She didn't stop, but I knew she was listening. "I promise that as long as I'm with you, I'll never let you get hurt. Never, I swear. And if I do, I hope you find someone that is better than me because you are..." I was at a lost of words. "Well, you know. I could describe you with a hundred words. And a hundred of them are great things."

She squeezed me closer to her. I stared intently at the direction her back was. I swear, I just saw a figure. But I didn't care right now. My whole world seems so much more complicated, but the only thing that mattered was that she was alright. In my arms.

"Th-thank you, P-Percy," she managed to squeak out. We pulled away from each other. Her eyes were filled with the intelligent look she use to have. Gods, she looks so beautiful in the moonlight.

I cupped her face with my hands and, finally, her soft cries for help, stopped. She looked at me, startled, but realization dawned on her about what I was going to do next.

"Don't you dare think that I would do anything to hurt you, Wise girl,"I whispered. It was true. I made it a promise.

And with that, I leaned in and I kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! They kissed! It was really awkward for me to write kissing scenes since I don't like love and all that. Just like it when other people such as Percy and Annabeth are together. Makes my heart jump :3<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Gosh, she looked beautiful in the moonlight. Maybe that's why I've felt like this all along. I mean, I haven't felt right with Cay from the start. And I'm pretty sure Annabeth doesn't feel the same way with Stephan either.

It's been at least a day or two that I had punched Luke. You don't know how long I've wanted to do that. It felt awesome. Right now, I'm teaching Annabeth more about her past. I'm still trying. I'm still not giving up. I can't.

"So, my parents died in a fire?" I slowly nodded, not wanting to see her expression. But to my surprise, she just shook her head. "No, they didn't die."

"How can you be so sure? I mean, I saw the building burn down, Annabeth. There were body bags." She just stared at the picture I have given her of her family. Her old one.

"Because, in my heart, I feel like they're still somewhere. Somewhere here." She looked right into my eyes. "Percy, I really believe. What if they made it out alive?"

I had never thought about that before. I had always thought that Annabeth's parents and siblings died in the fire. I just believed the obvious. But what if it wasn't that easy? What if the situation was a lot more complicated than that?

"Maybe, Annabeth. Maybe." I felt her expression turn grim. It was like a hit to the stomach.

"I think I need some alone time." I nodded.

"Okay." I got out of her room and walked out the door and sighed. I shook my head back and forth. Since when had my life gotten so hard? School had already started, but I don't what to do. Whatever.

Line Break

Today was a Monday morning. Man, I hate Mondays. Only because it was the beginning of the week and the end of the weekend.

I sat up, my head throbbing for some reason. It's probably because I have school. But something else was going to happen today. I can just feel it.

I changed into a clean and nice tux I borrowed from Paul. It had a gray tie and I wore some black dress shoes to go with it. My hair was neatly combed, but in about a few minutes, it went back to being a big mess.

I have to bring Annabeth to school today. We've already been in school for about a few days and everyone knows what happened with Annabeth and I. About the car crash. And, we have a stupid 'Welcome Back' Dance.

As I finished breakfast, I heard my mom come in.

"Have a nice day, honey. And I hope that you will have a great time at the dance." She kissed my forehead.

"Thanks, mom. I'll try." But of course, that feeling in my head was back. And I knew that today was not going to be a good day.

"Good morning, Percy. You look rather dashing." I got out of the car and greeted Auntie Grace.

"Morning, Auntie Grace. Thanks, but I hate the dances. Is Annabeth ready?" I peeked into the house to see if anyone was there. No one.

"She's coming. She just has to finish up."

"Oh, okay." I waited for a few more minutes. I stared down at my watch . Having ADHD was the worst right now.

"So, what's it like being Percy Jackson right now?" Auntie Grace asked. I looked up.

"Oh, it's not that important. I feel better to know that I'm not the center of attention." Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind Auntie Grace. She turned around and gasped.

"Oh, Annabeth, darling, you look beautiful!" I walked into the house and saw her. She took my breath away.

Annabeth was wearing a short gray and silver dress with no straps. It had intricate designs on it. It wasn't poofy, but it wasn't too smooth. It looked like there were ripples in the dress. Her long curly hair cascaded down the sides of her face, giving her a tough, but soft complexion. Her shoes were silver gladiator sandals that were lifted a little, but enough to let her run in it. And the best part was that Annabeth wasn't wearing any makeup, whatsoever, bringing out those intelligent stormy gray eyes. They shone just like her dress.

"Uh-um...oh." I was at a lost for words. My eyes had widened with surprise and shock. She seemed to notice me gawking at her and blushed.

"Um, are you going to do that all day long, Percy?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry. It's just that you look..." My smile was huge. She looked like the old Annabeth. The one that I have loved.

"Alright, let me take a picture of you two." Auntie Grace grabbed a camera off of a small table next to her. I grabbed Annabeth's waist and she leaned in close. We both gave her huge smiles, real ones. No pain. Just happiness. "Okay, one, two, three." The camera flashed and I blinked. "You two look awesome. Now go before you're late to school." I took Annabeth by the hand and we ran to my car.

"Annabeth, you look stunning," was the first thing I blurted out when we reached school. I blushed a deep shade of red and so did she.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain. You look awesome too."

"Well, I do clean up well, don't I, Wise girl?" She laughed and we got out of the car.

When we walked into Goode High, everyone was wearing something fancy, besides the freshman. It was like this when I was one.

I found a group of my closest friends and walked over, Annabeth following. Silena gasped when she saw Annabeth and I.

"Oh my gosh, you guys look amazing! I can't believe that you look this stunning!" She shrieked like any other teenage girl that was fascinated by clothes and relationships. Silena wore a short blue and purple dress with sequins on the top. It had a black ribbon in the middle and leopard prints under a layer of see through cloth on the bottom. She had a pair of black high heels, making her taller than Annabeth. Her black hair was straitened and was just swaying back and forth as she turned. Silena wore makeup, but not a lot. Some black eyeliner brought out here dark blue eyes.

"Thanks, Silena," said Annabeth. I nodded, seconding that.

"Silena's right. You two do look amazing." Beckondorf, Silena's boyfriend said, as he wraps his big arms around Silena's waist. He had a black tux with a purple tie to match Silena's dress. His muscles were big, but most of it was hidden by the tux. He wore regular dress shoes. He had a permanent scowl, but it didn't show through his smile.

"You guys look great yourselves. I guess you got the nerve to ask Silena out, Beckondorf, you big charmer," I said, as he looked down on the floor, embarrassed. Silena giggled and Annabeth and I laughed.

"Don't mind Seaweed Brain there. He's just trying to act all cool because Cay hasn't shown yet." Something in Annabeth's voice was sad. I can hear it, but the others didn't seem to notice. My heart had dropped for some reason. Travis and Connor were standing next to Beckondorf, silently. That wasn't like them. Something is up with those two.

"Hey, Travis. Connor." They jerked forward and faked a smile.

"Yes?" They both said in unison. Travis and Connor were huge troublemakers. Once, they put a small mouse inside my seventh grade teachers shirt. It was pretty funny, until I got blamed for it.

Travis wore a suit with a green bow and his hair was in one big mess. It was brown and curly, just like Connor's. Their mischievous grins gave me a bad feeling everytime they're around me. Connor wore a buttoned white dress shirt with black pants and black shoes. He didn't where a tie so I could tell the difference this time.

"What were you guys doing?" I asked. They looked at each other, then, back to me. Thankfully, they just said, "Nothing." I chose to believe them, but the fruit punch behind them might say otherwise. Oh well.

"Oh, that's right, Percy. Where is Cay?" Beckondorf asked. I shrugged.

"She told me to meet her here, but I don't see her. Oh well. That means that I'll be able to spend more time with you guys." They looked at me annoyed. "What?" They just sighed.

"Well, Charlie and I are going dancing. Have a good time, you two!" She and Beckondorf walked into the gymnasium. There was a few seconds of awkward silence.

"So," I broke through the tense silence, "Where's Stephan?" Annabeth's face looked pained. "What's wrong, Annabeth? If I said anything to hurt you, I'm so sorry."

"I-it's alright, Percy. I'm fine." But clearly she was not.

"Okay. Let's go." I took her hand and intervened my fingers with hers. They were soft and delicate. We walked into the gymnasium, noticing a few of our friends. In the corner was Clarrise and Chris, talking. On the dance floor, I could see Silena and Beckondorf, and Juniper and Grover. Both the couples seemed to be having the time of their life. Wait until prom comes. That will be even more tortuous than this dance.

Suddenly, I spotted Stephan. He was walking towards us, with a smile on his face.

"Annabeth, you look amazing!" He put his arms around Annabeth, but I could tell that she didn't like it.

"Um, Stephan, can I talk to Annabeth in private?" He studies my expression and let go.

"Sure." Annabeth stared at me, probably about to ask me what I was doing, but before I could let her talk, we walked outside. The sun was up high and it was a warm day. I have just noticed this for the first time.

"Percy, why are we out here." My expression turned grim. I saw a shadow by the tress next to our bush. I already know who it is.

"Halea Paltans. Or should I say, Pallas Athena." Halea, the woman I say from last year and this year, came from behind one of the trees.

"How smart of you. You have figured it out." She walked towards us. Annabeth held onto my arm, tight. I just stood there. "How did you know it was me?" she asked, standing in front of me.

"Easy. I thought about what Annabeth had said. What if her family was still alive?" Annabeth gave me a shocked look. "At first, I didn't know it was you, but I noticed that you guys had the same color eyes. Then, I remembered how your face filled with disgust and rage when you found out that Annabeth was force to marry Miguel. You knew my name all along. Then, when I was in the hospital, you showed up again. Your name, Halea Paltans, is just an anagram for Pallas Athena. The mother of Annabeth Chase."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to finish this story in the next chapter or two and add a new one.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter

"What?" Annabeth's eyes were filled with shock and disbelief. "That can't be." She was as stiff as a stick and held my arm. Hard.

"It is, darling." Athena's voice was stern, but I was able to hear some care and admiration.

"No, you're lying. You're lying." Annabeth backed away from both of us.

"Annabeth-" I started.

"No! You're lying! You're both lying!"

"Annabeth, we aren't lying. I swear. I'm telling the truth." My voice was sincere. "Annabeth, I promise." I knew that this is a hard thing to understand, but there was no other explanation.

"Annabeth, dear, I know that it's hard to understand but you have to believe me." Athena gestured over to a bench by the entrance to the school. She was reluctant at first, but eventually, followed her and sat down. I did the same, sitting next to Annabeth and holding her hand.

"Let me start from the beginning." She took a deep breath and I could feel Annabeth's hand tighten. "When that man broke into our home, um, he turned out to be one of my coworkers. We use to be friends. Never thought that one day, he would try to kill us, taking our fortune. He wanted to take you so he would be able to raise you with lies and take what was rightfully ours.

"That night, he ran in, with a gun, telling us to hand you over. Of course, we refused and he shot your father. Luckily, he missed and tried once again. A neighbor came over with a couple of friends. Unfortunately, they came in and Miguel shot them. There were four of them." It suddenly hit me. The body bags I saw that day. They weren't of Annabeth's family, but of their neighbors.

"We ran out of the house, telling you to run to Thalia's house. But we didn't know that Miguel would burn this place to try to hide the fact that he was there. When the police arrived, Our neighbors were taken to the morgue. We were found, but the police thought that Miguel was still in the area, watching us. We had to go into witness protection program But you. The FBI thought that it would be safer to let you stay with the Graces for sometime. Until Miguel was caught. But he never was until," she gestured towards me, "he found him. I worked there and saw what had happened and I was horrified. I wanted to call the police so I did. Fortunately, they arrived right before the marriage was official. And then, I left."

Athena's eyes were starting to fill with tears. I knew that she was a strong woman and I respected her for that. Annabeth was also starting to tear up. Her lips quivered and she spoke in a soft voice.

"But I'm here now. And that's all that matters." They looked at each other and then hugged. I couldn't help but smile. It was the best reunion ever.

"And now, I would like to thank you, Poseidon's son." I immediately was confused.

"What?"

"You heard what I said."

"You know my dad?" I asked, adrenaline running through my veins. Athena saw the shock in my face and knew right away why I had asked.

"Your man wasn't very wise. We fought a lot, but managed to get through with it. I respected him for his honor and dignity. Years ago, I heard that he had a baby boy. His name was Percy Jackson. I knew right away when I saw you that day that you were his son. You have your father's eyes and jet black hair. You're crooked smiles are the same." She continued. "But, one day, he went out to sea and never returned. A few years later, they found his ship and all that was left was a pen with a worn out note." Athena grabbed something out of her pocket. It was a very old note with some blue ink on it. She handed it to my shaking hands. A pen was attached to it. Riptide.

"He was a very naive, but managed to lead a good company. He was CEO of Atlantis Corporation. It's a company where a group of people study marine animals and save them. And now, the company goes to you." Tears formed in my eyes. But they were of joy.

"The note says 'Perseus' on it," Athena pointed out. I nodded, then, chuckled. At least I finally have something about my dad.

"Thank you." Athena nodded and slowly got up.

"Although you two have caused lots of trouble, I know that you will figure something out about your life. Go on." And with that, Athena walked away.

"So, I guess you found out what happened with your dad. Congrats." She patted my back.

"You can stop acting," I said. She looked at my skeptically.

"What?"

"Annabeth, I know that you're lying about your amnesia. I figured it out a while ago." She looked at me wide eyed. For some reason, I wasn't mad. Just relieved.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She got up as fast as she could, but I reached out and grabbed her hand before she was able to slip away. And I pulled her into a hug.

"I know why you did it, but I don't care," I said in my softest voice. She tried to struggle out of my grip, but finally, let it go.

She whispered, "I'm sorry, Percy. I'm sorry. I should have listened to you that night. I should have just agreed with you because you were right. And I never liked Luke. I never hung around with him. I didn't tell the truth, Percy. I'm so sorry." Her tears were streaming down her face and onto my tux. But I didn't care. All that mattered was that she was okay and right here in my arms.

"No, Annabeth. I'm wrong. I should have listened to you. If I haven't started the argument, we wouldn't have gotten into that accident. And I'm even more sorry about saying that your family was dead. I was very, very wrong I'm so sorry." We slowly pulled apart and I was able to look into her stormy, intelligent, gray eyes. Then, I pulled out a pair of earrings. Owl earrings. Annabeth gasped when I showed it to her.

"I found these in Miguel's home when I came to find you. I knew that they were yours." She looked me in the eye and I gently put them on her palm. She put them onto her ears. She looked breathtakingly beautiful.

"Thank you, Percy. Thank you." She hugged me once again and suddenly, I felt myself leaning closer to her. She was too. There was two centimeters of annoying space between our lips, but then, it disappeared. My face was burning and I could feel my heart beat out of my chest. But it felt nice.

* * *

><p><strong>The story doesn't end here. I'm probably going to put in another chapter or two and then, start a new story. :D<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

So, you might want to know what happened next. Well, for one thing, the welcome back dance was a lot better than I thought it would be. After Athena visited Annabeth at school, she's going to live with her. I could tell that Annabeth was very happy. She got to see her brothers, her dad, and her mom again. They went to the grave sites of the neighbors and said their blessings. Annabeth and I have started dating for years. It actually turns out that Stephan and Cay like each other. I think they deserve each other. But, it's been years since that has happened. I actually got through college. I went to Michigan State University and it's been a blast. After I graduated, I'm going to take over my dad's company, which has been dormant for years. But the marine animals need help. Especially with pollution and global warming. Annabeth went to architecture school and she got a huge job at the Empire State Building, designing some companies' lobbies, rooms, and offices.

Thalia came back from school and she is part of this group of girls that help protect nature and wild life. Auntie Grace and my mom have been great friends and they both work together at a book company. Paul is still teaching at Goode High, but I know that he loves it there. After so many years, that one painful memory has still crossed my mind from time to time. But I need to forget about my past and get on with my future.

I called Annabeth and told her to meet me at Camp Half-Blood, the restaurant that we ate at when Annabeth 'lost her memory.' Right now, we're 22 and have been dating since we were seniors. When I got there, I saw Annabeth with a yellow shirt on, with Bermuda shorts, and gladiator sandals. We talked a bit about what's been happening.

"So, Seaweed Brain, what's the occasion." A spark in her eyes lit. It felt just like the one I had seen when I first saw Annabeth. They were still as electrifying.

"No occasion." Her face fell. But there was an occasion. I put my hand into my pocket. My fingers circled around the velvet box. I knew that if I do this, it'll have to be perfect. Well, as perfect as it can get anyway.

"Oh, than why are we here?"

"What? I can't talk to my girlfriend of five years?" I gave her a teasingly look and she looked at me with one eyebrow raised higher than the other. Her smile came back when I winked at her. The waitress came over and I ordered a hamburger with cheese fries and coke. Annabeth just ordered a cheeseburger with sprite.

"Girlfriend. I love how that sounds out of your mouth," she said. The truth is, I liked how I said it too. Annabeth, my girlfriend. It makes my feel like my life is complete. After we finished, I suddenly saw someone that I had not in a long time. Luke. He still looks like his old self, but he's taller, has a stubble, and he has a scar running down his cheek. But I know that Luke has changed.

"Hey, Percy." He stuck out his hand for me to shake. I was reluctant at first, but than, I stuck out my arm for him to shake. He turned his attention to Annabeth. "Hey, Annabeth."

"Hi, Luke." She gave him a smile. Luke stepped back and looked at us.

"You know, you two make a perfect couple. I hope that everything will be okay for you guys." He turned around and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>So, right now, I'm walking down the sidewalk in the moonlight, hand in hand with Annabeth. I had my other hand in my pocket, circling around the velvet box. Annabeth broke the silence.<p>

"Percy, do you ever think about what would happen if I had never met you?" She looked up at me with those beautiful eyes of hers. I thought about that question. It had never crossed my mind before now.

"I think that I wouldn't have gotten kidnapped and had to save you from that creep," I answered jokingly. She lightly punched my arm.

"Seriously, Seaweed Brain."

"Fine, fine," I laughed. "I think that I would not have met the most beautiful, wonderful, most spontaneous girl in my life. I think that I would have been missing out on most of my life. I think that I would have been a complete wreck without you. But you changed that all." Her eyes glittered and shimmered as a single tear ran down her cheek, onto her huge smile.

"Thank you, Percy." Her big smile kept me awake for nights. It could make anyone want to come over and hug her. Without thinking, I kept talking.

"I think that without you, my life would have just been incomplete. I love the way your hair always smells like apples. I love the way your eyes would analyze things very carefully. I love how you would laugh at all my stupid attempts to impress you. I love how you gave me the nickname, Seaweed Brain. I love how you're afraid of spiders. I love how you have to scream my name for me to come and kill it. I love the way that you're not scared for standing up to something. I love it when times get rough, you always make it better. SO to sum that whole thing up, I love you." I got down on one knee and pulled out that velvet box out of my pocket. The street lights made all the diamonds stand out, but it made the center one stand out the most. It was a gray and green blend, thanks to Beckondorf's dad. "Annabeth Chase, would you marry me?" Her hand was over her mouth. Tears ran even faster down her face. There were a few seconds of silence. And panic. What if she doesn't say yes?

"No." What?

"What? Why?" I thought that I was going to run. I just told her that I loved her.

"I'm joking, Seaweed Brain. Of course I'll marry you." Relief spread through me.

"You almost made me run away! You are such a Wisegirl." I slipped the ring onto her finger and got up.

"Yeah, well, you love me for it." And she was right. We kissed under the moonlight. Everything was fine. I loved today. I know that I'll always look back to this day. I'll always look back at my memories, the good and the bad, but I know that everything will turn out fine. And I know that I will never turn back.

* * *

><p><strong>*sniff, sniff* This was the last chapter. But no worry, I'm going to start a new story after I finish Once In A Lifetime. I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't been uploading. I had tests, but this week is better because I have spring break!<strong>


End file.
